


leave his texts on read (balls on blue)

by Kryselle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten is Whipped, Explicit Sexual Content, Felix makes a cameo, Implied Sexual Content, Jaehyun has all the kinks, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Lee Jeno Needs a Hug, Lucas is Dense, M/M, Mark is a Headass, Past Felix/Donghyuck, Russian Translation Available, Seo Youngho | Johnny is Whipped, Texting, don't fuck with kun, eunhae are jeno's parents bc why not, fatalistic humor, it got angsty whoops, jungwoo and ten lovingly hate each other, ten's a bartender, this is a mess, unoriginal groupchat nicknames, what are these tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryselle/pseuds/Kryselle
Summary: honey skin ten: HES PRETTY HOT TOO  AND I WAS DOWN FOR A GOOD DICKING RIGHTsenpai: a good dickinghoney skin ten: SO I WENT HOME WITH HIM AND WERE MAKING OUT ON HIS COUCH N THEN I FEEL ITjungUWU: a knifehoney skin ten: no u prick his dicksenpai: that's...not an emergency ten??honey skin ten: yes it is u fUCKING WEEBhoney skin ten: HE'S GOT AN ELEVEN INCH DICK





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the fandom and it's a god awful texting fic
> 
> Kun - Birthgiver  
> Ten - honey skin ten  
> Mark - token het  
> Hyuck - Actually satan  
> Winwin - tsundere  
> Yuta - senpai  
> Jungwoo - jungUWU
> 
> title comes from queen cardi b's i do

 

2:09 AM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _is online_

 

**honey skin ten:** gUYS RHIS IS A FUKCING EMETGENCY

 

**honey skin ten:** pLS ONE OF U HOES BE AWAKE DJQJEBQJDHK

 

**_jungUWU_ ** _is online_

 

**jungUWU:** is someone finally murdering your annoying ass

 

**jungUWU:** bc if not idc

 

**honey skin ten:** MY ASSHOLE IS BOUTTA BE DEAD

 

**_senpai_ ** _is_ _online_

 

**senpai:** wdym hoe

 

**jungUWU:** just ignore him yuta

 

**jungUWU:** maybe he'll go away

 

**honey skin ten:** SO I JUST GOT OFF MY SHIFT FROM THE BAR RIHGT

 

**honey skin ten:** ADN ONE OF 5HE CUSTOMERS WAS LIKE HELLA FLIRTY THE QHOLE NIGHT WITH ME

 

**jungUWU:** look what u did yuta you got him started

 

**senpai:** im not the one trying to take the title of king confident gay from him

 

**honey skin ten:** HES PRETTY HOT TOO  AND I WAS DOWN FOR A GOOD DICKING RIGHT

 

**senpai:** a good dicking

 

**honey skin ten:** SO I WENT HOME WITH HIM AND WERE MAKING OUT ON HIS COUCH N THEN I FEEL IT

 

**jungUWU:** a knife

 

**honey skin ten:** no u prick his dick

 

**senpai:** that's...not an emergency ten??

 

**honey skin ten:** yes it is u fUCKING WEEB

 

**honey skin ten:** HE'S GOT AN ELEVEN INCH DICK

 

**honey skin ten:** IM HIDING IN HIS BATHROOM RN

 

**_tsundere_ ** _is online_

 

**tsundere:** i saw eleven inch dick

 

**tsundere:** also change my nickname i hate it

 

**senpai:** but sichengie it fits you so well~

 

**tsundere:** shut up u weeb

 

**senpai:** :(

 

**honey skin ten:** CAN WE GET BACK TO MY PROBLEMS THANKS

 

**jungUWU:** literally no one cares?

 

**tsundere:** just go out there and take it

 

**tsundere:** die for the dick ten

 

**honey skin ten:** NOT U TOO SICHENG

 

**jungUWU:** actually that is fantastic advice

 

**honey skin ten:** these hoes ain't loyal

 

**honey skin ten:** i need new friends

 

**senpai:** in this economy? i think tf not

 

**_Birthgiver_ ** _is online_

 

**Birthgiver:** stop spamming the chat some people are trying to sleep

 

**jungUWU:** sorry mom

 

**senpai:** sorry mom

 

**tsundere:** sorry mom

 

**honey skin ten:** fINALLY SOMEONE WHO CARES ABOUT MY ISSUES

 

**Birthgiver:** Ten unless you go out there your one night stand will think you are no longer interested

 

**Birthgiver:** you've been in his bathroom for almost twenty minutes

 

**Birthgiver:** so suck it up and deal with the fact that you won't be walking tomorrow

 

**Birthgiver:** I'll pick you up in the morning and we can get breakfast

 

**honey skin ten:** :(

 

**tsundere:** oof go off kun

 

**jungUWU:** can I come along I want breakfast

 

**jungUWU:** and to see ten suffer

 

**_Actually satan_ ** _is online_

 

**Actually satan:** wait why is ten hyung suffering

 

**jungUWU:** its past your bedtime hyuck

 

**jungUWU:** and this is for Adults only

 

**honey skin ten:** FJSIDHWOSHAI

 

**honey skin ten:** i hate all of you

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _is offline_

 

**Actually satan:** i just scrolled up and all i gotta say is oof

 

**Actually satan:** good luck bby

 

**Birthgiver:** now that that's settled y'all should get some sleep

 

**Birthgiver:** Jungwoo I'll see you around nine to go get Ten and breakfast

 

**Actually satan:** i want breakfast

 

**senpai:** why dont u ask mark

 

**tsundere:** where is mark actually

 

**Birthgiver:** probably asleep like the good Christian boy he is

 

**Birthgiver:** unlike some people

 

**jungUWU:** it only hurts when kun says it

 

**tsundere:** ^

 

**senpai:** sichengie come cuddle with me

 

**tsundere:** ahahahahaha

 

**_tsundere_ ** _is offline_

 

**senpai:** the disrespect

 

**_senpai_ ** _is offline_

 

**Actually satan:** you guys suck i just got here

 

**jungUWU:** no you're only here bc he who shall not be named talked us into adding you

 

**jungUWU:** and look where he is now

 

**jungUWU:** exiled

 

**Birthgiver:** I saw him the other day hanging out with Mark

 

**Birthgiver:** lowkey miss him

 

**Actually satan:** you're telling me that nerd gets to hang out with him

 

**Actually satan:** and we can't even speak his name

 

**jungUWU:** well yeah

 

**jungUWU:** its mark

 

**Birthgiver:** Mark is the actual Sweetest

 

**Birthgiver:** and I mean, you have that nickname for a reason, Hyuck

 

**Actually satan:** wow you were right woo it does hurt when kun says it

 

\---

 

9:49 AM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _is online_

 

**honey skin ten:** YALL

 

**honey skin ten:** AINT

 

**honey skin ten:** GONNA

 

**honey skin ten:** BELIEVE

 

**honey skin ten:** THIS

 

**honey skin ten:** SHIT

 

**_senpai_** _,_ **_tsundere_** _,_ **_Birthgiver_** _,_ **_Actually satan_** _, and_ **_token het_ ** _are online_

 

**Birthgiver:** Do not

 

**senpai:** oh this better be worth being woken up at ass o'clock

 

**token het:** it's almost 10?

 

**Actually satan:** ten hyung do you know how to type in anything other than capslock

 

**honey skin ten:** SORRY KUN I GOTTA

 

**Birthgiver:** he's traumatized enough the last thing he needs is to be roasted in the group chat

 

**tsundere:** the tea is boiling this morning

 

**honey skin ten:** so kun and woo picked me up to go to that one breakfast diner by campus

 

**token het:** ooooo I love that place!

 

**token het:** wanna go hyuck?

 

**senpai:** shut up mark ten’s telling us the tea

 

**honey skin ten:** ^

 

**honey skin ten:** right so y'all remember yukhei/xuxi/lucas/whatever the fuck he's called

 

**Birthgiver:** I'm warning you, Ten.

 

**tsundere:** i dont think anyone could forget his face tbh

 

**honey skin ten:** tru

 

**honey skin ten:** anyway he's our waiter and he's passing us the menus and asks us what we’d like

 

**honey skin ten:** AND FUCKING JUNGWOO IS DEADASS DROOLING OVER HIS BIG ASS HANDS AND SAYS

 

**honey skin ten:** “fist me please”

 

**senpai:** NO FUCKING WAY OMFG

 

**Actually satan:** LMAOOOOOO IM ON THE FLOOOOORRRRR

 

**tsundere:** shit can u blame him tho

 

**_jungUWU_ ** _is online_

 

**jungUWU:** i hope you choke

 

**tsundere:** im sure yukhei would be down

 

**jungUWU:** djaodhaodnsiq

 

**jungUWU:** I'm leaving this family

 

**honey skin ten:** good riddance

 

**jungUWU:** c h o k e

 

**token het:** hey woo hyung what do you mean when you said you want yukhei to fist you

 

**jungUWU:** uh

 

**Actually satan:** um

 

**senpai:** oof

 

**honey skin ten:** well jungwoo u gonna tell him? ;)

 

**_jungUWU_ ** _has left_ **_confident gays (and mark)_ **

 

**_Birthgiver_ ** _kicked_ **_honey skin ten_ ** _from_ **_confident gays (and mark)_ **

 

**Birthgiver:** Ten has been exiled until further notice

 

**Birthgiver:** any questions?

 

**Actually satan:** nope

 

**tsundere:** no complaints here

 

**senpai:** nope

 

**token het:** should I add jungwoo back?

 

**Birthgiver:** I sent him an invite but it's up to him when he wants to rejoin

 

**Birthgiver:** he left the diner pretty quickly after the whole Yukhei thing

 

**tsundere:** honestly tho I doubt xuxi understood what woo meant

 

**tsundere:** his koreans worse than mine

 

**tsundere:** and he's bout as oblivious as mark is

 

**token het:** i am not :(

 

**Actually satan:** remember when jeno asked you out but you didn't realize he asked you out and you just laughed and gave him a bro pat

 

**Actually satan:** i had to listen to him whine about it for a week

 

**senpai:** it used to be funny now it's just sad

 

**senpai:** you're gonna be forever single at this rate markie

 

**token het:** kun they're bullying me

 

**Birthgiver:** they have a point, Mark

 

**tsundere:** well everyone thinks mark is dating hyuck so

 

**token het:** but I'm straight?

 

**token het:** and hyuck's my best friend that'd be weird haha

 

\---

 

**_Qian Kun_ ** _added_ **_Lee Donghyuck_ ** _to a private group_

 

**Qian Kun:** you okay Donghyuck?

 

**Qian Kun:** I know you get upset when Mark says that

 

**Lee Donghyuck:** i’m fine hyung

 

**Lee Donghyuck:** just wish i wasn't in love with an actual dumbass

 

**Qian Kun:** we all know Mark is kinda slow when it comes to these things

  
**Qian Kun:** just give it time, Hyuck


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow I cannot believe this got as many kudos as it did thanks guys 
> 
> anyway I'm introducing the characters slowly because I felt like having them in one big groupchat would be a mess 
> 
> Johnny - suhh dude  
> Taeyong - mama bear   
> Jaehyun - Valentino   
> Doyoung - cinnabun   
> Yukhei - sushi!  
> Yangyang - ganggang  
> Jeno - nomnomnomnom  
> Jisung - McMochiFace

8:44 AM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_McMochiFace, mamabear,_ ** _ and  _ **_nomnomnomnom_ ** _ are online _

 

**McMochiFace:** taeyong hyung 

 

**mamabear:** shouldn't you be in class jisung 

 

**McMochiFace:** yeah but i have a dentist appointment 

 

**McMochiFace:** which is what i was gonna ask you about 

 

**mamabear:** ? 

 

**McMochiFace:** please come with me or i'll straight up end my shit 

 

**mamabear:** language 

 

**McMochiFace:** sorry

 

**mamabear:** doesn't your mom go with you? 

 

**McMochiFace:** she had to go to work 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** awww is jisungie still scared of the mean old dentist~ 

 

**McMochiFace:** square tf up jeno 

 

**McMochiFace:** at least i can watch an entire horror movie without bitching out 

 

**mamabear:** language 

 

**McMochiFace:** sorry 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** HEY i watched all of poltergeist :( 

 

**McMochiFace:** that's not even scary hyung wtf 

 

**mamabear:** children quit bickering 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** “bickering” 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** ur not 70 hyung 

 

**mamabear:** sigh 

 

**mamabear:** what did I do to deserve this 

 

**McMochiFace:** you said you'd take care of us

 

**nomnomnomnom:** which automatically signed you up for putting up w our bullshit 

 

**mamabear:** language 

 

**mamabear:** anyway jisungie when is your appointment 

 

**McMochiFace:** 10:30 

 

**mamabear:** okay I'll meet you at the bus stop 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** awww our baby is still a baby 

 

**McMochiFace:** shut up ur adopted 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** yeah so what 

 

**mamabear:** stop it 

 

**mamabear:** also jeno shouldn't you be in class too 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** i'm skipping 

 

**McMochiFace:** u know u can't avoid jaemin forever right 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** lmao watch me 

 

**McMochiFace:** that wasn't a challenge hyung but u do u ig 

 

**mamabear:** jisung is right jeno 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** ik but im not ready for that confrontation 

 

**McMochiFace:** and u never will be bc ur a pussy 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** i will beat your ass child 

 

**mamabear:** language 

 

**_suhh dude_ ** _ is online  _

 

**McMochiFace:** oh hi hyung 

 

**mamabear:** i didn't think you'd be awake yet johnny 

 

**suhh dude:** me either 

 

**suhh dude:** but the guy i brought home left early and it woke me up so 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** was it another twink 

 

**McMochiFace:** ur a twink 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** i will actually fight you 

 

**mamabear:** both of you shut it 

 

**mamabear:** although jenos right 

 

**mamabear:** your type is guys half your size johnny 

 

**suhh dude:** well i went to the bar with jaehyun 

 

**suhh dude:** and the only cute guy there was the bartender so

 

**McMochiFace:** what did he think of that third leg you call a penis 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** how...do you know that 

 

**mamabear:** i'm curious about that too 

 

**suhh dude:** he walked in on me once 

 

**McMochiFace:** yeah i accidentally took jae's soccer bag and took it back to their apartment

 

**McMochiFace:** i have never regretted anything more in my life 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** do you need a hug 

 

**suhh dude:** your fault for not knocking 

 

**suhh dude:** but to answer your question he took it like a champ 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** well good for him ig 

 

\---

 

11:23 AM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_sushi!, mamabear,_ ** _ and  _ **_ganggang_ ** _ are online  _

 

**sushi!:** what does “fist me please” mean 

 

**mamabear:** do what now 

 

**ganggang:** idk is it korean slang? 

 

**sushi!:** i was doing my morning shift at the diner and one of the customers said it to me 

 

**sushi!:** kun was there but he didn't explain it to me either 

 

**ganggang:** maybe like a fist bump? 

 

**mamabear:** that's not- 

 

**sushi!:** why would he ask for that though 

 

**sushi!:** i dont know him 

 

**ganggang:** bc you're friendly! 

 

**mamabear:** guys that's not…

 

**sushi!:** true! 

 

**sushi!:** maybe he was just trying to be friendly too! 

 

**ganggang:** yeah! u should ask kun for his number! 

 

**sushi!:** yes! more friends!! 

 

**mamabear:** xuxi...yangyang…

 

**ganggang:** and we can all hang out! 

 

**ganggang:** i haven't seen kun in forever!

 

**sushi!:** i'll do that after practice! :D 

 

**sushi!:** hopefully if we're all free later we can go out! :D

 

**ganggang:** yes! :D 

 

**sushi!:** okay gtg! thanks yangyang :D

 

**_sushi!_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**ganggang:** oh no im gonna be late for class D: 

 

**_ganggang_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**mamabear:** what just happened 

 

\---

 

1:15 PM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_Valentino_ ** _ is online  _

 

**Valentino:** can someone explain to me how i got a $92 bar tab 

 

**Valentino:** ON DOLLAR BEER NIGHT 

 

**_suhh dude_ ** _ is online  _

 

**suhh dude:** well you kept buying drinks for anyone who remotely looked like taeyong 

 

**suhh dude:** which was apparently everyone 

 

**suhh dude:** you pregamed pretty hard ngl 

 

**Valentino:** how the fuck 

 

**Valentino:** and you just let me???

 

**suhh dude:** well duh lmao 

 

**suhh dude:** you bought me drinks too 

 

**Valentino:** our friendship is cancelled 

 

**Valentino:** Johnny Seo? dont know him 

 

**_sinnabun_ ** _ is online  _

 

**sinnabun:** has anyone seen Jeno? 

 

**sinnabun:** we were supposed to meet up so I could help him with a project and he's not answering his phone 

 

**suhh dude:** he was online around 9 

 

**suhh dude:** that's all i got tho sorry 

 

**Valentino:** maybe he's with jaemin? or mark? 

 

**sinnabun:** he’d jump into oncoming traffic before hanging around Jaemin and you know that 

 

**sinnabun:** does anyone have Mark's number though? or chat ID? 

 

**Valentino:** maknae might have it 

 

**Valentino:** _ @McMochiFace  _ yoooo you around? 

 

**suhh dude:** so while we wait for jisung 

 

**suhh dude:** jae do you want to go to the bar with me tonight again 

 

**Valentino:** no i'm not going to wingman for you on the off chance that the cute bartender is working again 

 

**sinnabun:** wait what cute bartender 

 

**Valentino:** the tiny one that works at the bar down by the river 

 

**suhh dude:** great lay 10/10 

 

**sinnabun:** can't say I know who you're talking about 

 

**_McMochiFace_ ** _ is online  _

 

**sinnabun:** TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH JISUNG 

 

**McMochiFace:** I'M IN CLASS RN WHAT DO U WANT 

 

**sinnabun:** 1) do you know where Jeno is or 2) do you have Mark's number 

 

**McMochiFace:** hes with taeyong hyung and yes i do why 

 

**sinnabun:** okay the second question is retracted 

 

**sinnabun:** but Jeno's with Taeyong? 

 

**McMochiFace:** ye 

 

**sinnabun:** okay thanks maknae 

 

**McMochiFace:** np 

 

**_McMochiFace_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**sinnabun:** I'm gonna go hunt down Taeyong 

 

**sinnabun:** good luck with that bartender Johnny 

 

**_sinnabun_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**suhh dude:** so jae 

 

**suhh dude:** tomorrow is your birthday 

 

**Valentino:** what about it 

 

**suhh dude:** come with me to the bar and I'll convince taeyong to fulfill that crossdressing kink you have 

 

**Valentino:** SHUT 

 

**Valentino:** ...

 

**Valentino:** can u really 

 

**suhh dude:** ofc i can 

 

\---

 

6:57 PM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_mamabear_ ** _ is online _

  
**mamabear:** I AM NOT CROSSDRESSING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have the general plot for this down but I'm always down for suggestions! 
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wanted to post this yesterday but after i saw that Opportunity died i ended up crying the rest of the day lmao anyway this is short and bad and man I'm really not funny

8:02 PM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_senpai, Birthgiver,_ ** _ and  _ **_Actually satan_ ** _ are online  _

 

**senpai:** hey kun 

 

**senpai:** ten's blowing up my shit 

 

**senpai:** can you add him back 

 

**Birthgiver:** what's he going on about 

 

**senpai:** idk but he's apparently hiding in the cooler at the bar 

 

**senpai:** pls dont make me suffer through this alone 

 

**Birthgiver:** fine 

 

**_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ joined  _ **_confident gays (and mark)_ **

 

**_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ set their nickname as  _ **_honey skin ten_ **

 

**honey skin ten:** FUCKING FINALLY 

 

**Birthgiver:** watch your mouth I will kick you again 

 

**honey skin ten:** *thank you benevolent kun you are truly an angel of mercy and we dont deserve you 

 

**honey skin ten:** haha autocorrect is crazy 

 

**honey skin ten:** ANYWAY

 

**Actually satan:** here we go 

 

**honey skin ten:** ELEVEN INCH DICK GUY IS BACK 

 

**Actually satan:** does he have a name or 

 

**honey skin ten:** it's something american idk 

 

**honey skin ten:** BUT HES BACK AND IS SITTINT AY THE BAR 

 

**senpai:** ?? talk to him then??

 

**honey skin ten:** I CANNKT 

 

**Birthgiver:** and why is that? 

 

**honey skin ten:** kick hyuck first 

 

**Actually satan:** uh, no bitch 

 

**honey skin ten:** children dont need to hear this 

 

**Actually satan:** I AM NO CHILD 

 

**Birthgiver:** Hyuck can stay 

 

**Birthgiver:** whatever you need to say just say it 

 

**Actually satan:** HA fuck you hyung 

 

**honey skin ten:** UGH fine 

 

**honey skin ten:** if i went and talked to him i’d wanna fuck him again 

 

**honey skin ten:** because lord i've seen the light 

 

**honey skin ten:** he can totally rearrange my guts and i'd be ok with it 

 

**Actually satan:** yeah okay I'm out 

 

**_Actually satan_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**senpai:** so fuck him again what's the big deal 

 

**Birthgiver:** ah I see 

 

**Birthgiver:** you don't want to catch the f-word 

 

**senpai:** f word? 

 

**honey skin ten:** DONT SAY IT 

 

**Birthgiver:** feelings 

 

**honey skin ten:** WHYBDID U SAY JT 

 

**senpai:** omfg you make me wanna smash my head into a wall 

 

**Birthgiver:** Ten go out there and do your job 

 

**Birthgiver:** you don't HAVE to go home with him, you know 

 

**honey skin ten:** but kun 

 

**honey skin ten:** he choked me and everything 

 

**honey skin ten:** i've never came so hard before 

 

**senpai:** will you stop being a little bitch if i come down and hang out 

 

**honey skin ten:** i would actually suck ur dick if u did 

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is online  _

 

**tsundere:** hahaha 

 

**tsundere:** try it hoe 

 

**tsundere:** see what happens 

 

**Birthgiver:** stop being murder-y Sicheng 

 

**honey skin ten:** issa joke 

 

**senpai:** awww sichengie are you jealous~ 

 

**tsundere:** what's this 

 

**tsundere:** i suddenly forgot how to read korean 

 

**tsundere** : lol byeeeeee 

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**senpai:** :( 

 

**honey skin ten:** will you rlly come down yuta 

 

**senpai:** yeah i gotchu bitch 

 

**honey skin ten:** tysm ur drinks are on me 

 

**senpai:** aight bet be there soon 

 

**_senpai_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Birthgiver:** so, are you going to stop hiding in the cooler? 

 

**honey skin ten:** ig 

 

**honey skin ten:** i kinda left joy to fend for herself lol oops 

 

**Birthgiver:** well good luck 

 

**Birthgiver:** call me if you need me 

 

**honey skin ten:** thanks kun 

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _ is offline  _

 

\---

 

8:32 PM

 

**_Wong Yukhei_ ** _ added  _ **_Qian Kun_ ** _ to a private group  _

 

**Wong Yukhei:** kun!!!! 

 

**Qian Kun:** oh, good evening Yukhei 

 

**Qian Kun:** what's up? 

 

**Wong Yukhei:** i have a favor! 

 

**Qian Kun:** ?

 

**Wong Yukhei:** who were you with at the diner?

 

**Wong Yukhei:** this morning 

 

**Qian Kun:** Ten and Jungwoo, why?

 

**Wong Yukhei:** i was wanting to make more friends! :D 

 

**Qian Kun:** oh? 

 

**Wong Yukhei:** so we can all hang out ^^ 

 

**Qian Kun:** I see 

 

**Qian Kun:** here, I'll give you Jungwoo's chat ID so you can ask him yourself 

 

**Wong Yukhei:** !!! thanks :D 

 

**Qian Kun:** my pleasure 

 

\---

 

9:13 PM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_mamabear, suhh dude,_ ** _ and  _ **_Valentino_ ** _ are online  _

 

**Valentino:** johnny, forgive me for ever doubting you 

 

**Valentino:** you are a god among men 

 

**mamabear:** shut up jaehyun 

 

**Valentino:** i am not worthy to be in your presence 

 

**suhh dude:** i got you fam 

 

**Valentino:** but i dont think cute bartender is here dude 

 

**suhh dude:** quiet young padawan 

 

**suhh dude:** the night has just begun 

 

**Valentino:** shit u right 

 

**Valentino:** wait i think i see yuta 

 

**mamabear:** yuta? 

 

**Valentino:** he’s on the soccer team babe 

 

**mamabear:** right right 

 

**Valentino:** !!! 

 

**Valentino:** cute bartender! 

 

**suhh dude:** where??

 

**Valentino:** other end of the bar! 

 

**suhh dude:** on it

 

**suhh dude:** thanks jae

 

**_suhh dude_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Valentino:** so hyung 

 

**mamabear:** what? 

 

**Valentino:** you looked really pretty in that dress ;) 

 

**mamabear:** please dont bring that up 

 

**mamabear:** i'm trying to erase that from my memory forever 

 

**Valentino:** im trying to burn that into my retinas until the end of time 

 

**_McMochiFace_ ** _ is online  _

 

**McMochiFace:** hyungs 

 

**McMochiFace:** can u the fuck not 

 

**mamabear:** language 

 

**McMochiFace:** not sorry 

 

**McMochiFace:** i dont need to see u two sexting in the gc 

 

**Valentino:** sorry jisungie 

 

**McMochiFace:** u better be 

 

**McMochiFace:** i am a child of god 

 

**McMochiFace:** i dont need to be corrupted by u sinners 

 

**mamabear:** jisung 

 

**mamabear:** i have receipts 

 

**McMochiFace:** haha jk hyung 

 

**McMochiFace:** pls do whatever u want it's a free country right 

 

**McMochiFace:** sext away

 

**_McMochiFace_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Valentino:** ?? what receipts 

 

**mamabear:** he's not as innocent as he acts to be 

 

**Valentino:** well everyone knows that lmao 

 

**\---**

 

9:46 PM

 

**_Kim Jungwoo_ ** _ joined  _ **_confident gays (and mark)_ **

 

**_Kim Jungwoo_ ** _ set their nickname as  _ **_kun is dead to me_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you never really understand how many members are in nct until you have to fit everyone into little story arcs and i haven't even introduced everyone ghfjdkslak 
> 
> this is lowkey a lil angsty btw

10:17 PM

 

**_Na Jaemin_ ** _ added  _ **_Lee Jeno_ ** _ to a private group _

 

**Na Jaemin:** hey jeno! i have today's notes since you weren't in class 

 

**Na Jaemin:** you also forgot your backpack in the locker room after practice 

 

**Na Jaemin:** you left pretty quickly so it's not really a surprise haha

 

**Na Jaemin:** i can stop by your dorm and drop them both off after my shift is over? 

 

10:42 PM

 

**Na Jaemin:** you weren't at your dorm when i stopped by so i left it with your neighbor in 412 

 

**Na Jaemin:** i hope you're feeling okay! 

 

11:19 PM

 

**_Lee Jeno_ ** _ left the group _

 

\---

 

1:44 AM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_honey skin ten, tsundere,_ ** _ and  _ **_senpai_ ** _ are online  _

 

**honey skin ten:** yo sicheng 

 

**honey skin ten:** could u come get yuta 

 

**honey skin ten:** hes pretty drunk 

 

**tsundere:** cant you call him an uber or smth 

 

**honey skin ten:** im broke as shit 

 

**honey skin ten:** you don't even have to take him home just take him back to our apartment 

 

**tsundere:** do I have to 

 

**honey skin ten:** ik uve been curving him all semester 

 

**honey skin ten:** hes still our friend first 

 

**tsundere:** sigh 

 

**tsundere:** ig 

 

**tsundere:** he's sleeping on the couch tho 

 

**tsundere:** if he tries to kiss me hes sleeping wherever i drop him 

 

**honey skin ten:** fair enough 

 

**honey skin ten:** i won't be home btw 

 

**tsundere:** going home with eleven inch dick guy again 

 

**honey skin ten:** yeah 

 

**honey skin ten:** also his name is johnny 

 

**tsundere:** oh so now yall are on a first name basis? 

 

**tsundere:** sounds like your getting p serious there 

 

**honey skin ten:** lmao ur one to talk 

 

**honey skin ten:** the only emotional attachment u have is to ur cactus 

 

**tsundere:** kaku never left me on read so 

 

**honey skin ten:** u even named it 

 

**honey skin ten:** are u otw or what 

 

**tsundere** : im like a block away chill 

 

**tsundere:** how bad is he 

 

**honey skin ten:** well hes only speaking japanese so 

 

**honey skin ten:** just put some anime on when u get home and i think he'll be good 

 

**tsundere:** i dont want that weeb shit on my recommended 

 

**honey skin ten:** ur a closeted otaku shut up 

 

**senpai:** konbanwa~ 

 

**tsundere:** shut up

 

**honey skin ten:** shut up 

 

**senpai:** :( 

 

**tsundere:** im here btw 

 

**honey skin ten:** i'll bring him out hold up 

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**tsundere:** i feel like imma regret this 

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is offline  _

 

\---

 

8:43 AM

 

**_Na Jaemin_ ** _ added  _ **_Lee Jeno_ ** _ to a private group _

 

**Na Jaemin:** lol oversleep again? 

 

**Na Jaemin:** dw i'll copy the notes for you 

 

**Na Jaemin:** see you at practice? 

 

\---

 

9:57 AM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_mamabear, nomnomnomnom, sinnabun,_ ** _ and  _ **_Valentino_ ** _ are online  _

 

**sinnabun:** Jeno 

 

**sinnabun:** your TA stopped me and asked why you haven't been in class for a week 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** overslept 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** probably gonna drop the class it's too early haha 

 

**Valentino:** really? cause jaemin gave me notes to give to you 

 

**mamabear:** this is ridiculous 

 

**mamabear:** are you gonna start skipping soccer too? 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** yk i might take up track and field 

 

**Valentino:** you're not allowed 

 

**Valentino:** you're the best freshman we got 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** hey i might be amazing at track 

 

**sinnabun:** don’t let this Jaemin kid ruin your grades 

 

**mamabear:** speaking of are you ever gonna tell us why you avoid him like hes got the black plague 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** nope 

 

**Valentino:** ghfjdksla 

 

**Valentino:** you know we will find out right 

 

**mamabear:** we care about you 

 

**sinnabun:** and just want what's best for you 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** ik hyungs 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** but i cant 

 

**_nomnomnomnom_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**sinnabun:** alright are we investigating this 

 

**Valentino:** of course 

 

**mamabear:** we can’t let one of our babies suffer 

 

**Valentino:** do you want me to confront jaemin? 

 

**sinnabun:** no, no we do this secretly 

 

**mamabear:** what do we know about this kid 

 

**Valentino:** just that he plays soccer with me and jeno 

 

**sinnabun:** do you ever see him with anyone Jae? 

 

**Valentino:** uh 

 

**Valentino:** he used to hang around yuta and another kid 

 

**Valentino:** idk his name tho 

 

**mamabear:** keep on eye on them at practice today 

 

**Valentino:** will do 

 

**sinnabun:** Yuta usually hangs around those two Chinese exchange students 

 

**sinnabun:** don’t know who they are though 

 

**mamabear:** I'll ask yangyang and yukhei 

 

**mamabear:** hei's usually on in about an hour so we'll get some answers 

 

\---

 

10:01 AM

 

**_Johnny Seo_ ** _ added  _ **_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ to a private group  _

 

**Johnny Seo:** thanks for leaving me a chat ID 

 

**Johnny Seo:** probably would've went broke going to the bar constantly haha 

 

**_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ set their nickname as  _ **_Ten_ **

 

**Ten:** u could've just asked for it lol 

 

**Johnny Seo:** i was going to but you left early again 

 

**Johnny Seo:** was wanting to take you out to eat :(

 

**Ten:** we can meet up? 

 

**Ten:** plus i needed a shower lol 

 

**Johnny Seo:** alright! 

 

**Johnny Seo:** theres a pancake place by the bridge 

 

**Johnny Seo:** eleven sound good? 

 

**Ten:** sure! 

 

**Ten:** i might be a little late though 

 

**Johnny Seo:** that's fine just text me when you're here :) 

 

**Ten:** see u then :) 

 

\---

 

4:36 PM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_Valentino, mamabear, ganggang,_ ** _ and  _ **_McMochiFace_ ** _ are online  _

 

**Valentino:** houston we have a problem 

 

**McMochiFace:** who's houston 

 

**Valentino:** it's a figure of speech shush child 

 

**mamabear:** what's wrong?

 

**Valentino:** yuta's not here 

 

**ganggang:** the captains skipping :o 

 

**mamabear:** you know yuta? 

 

**ganggang:** ofc! :D 

 

**ganggang:** i go to the games with sicheng and kun!

 

**ganggang:** they're all friends! :)

 

**McMochiFace:** and all the chinese transfer students are friends too 

 

**ganggang:** yep! 

 

**Valentino:** how do you possibly know that jisung you're still in high school 

 

**McMochiFace:** yk im friends w mark right 

 

**mamabear:** yeah? 

 

**McMochiFace:** so ik all his friends by association 

 

**Valentino:** i die a little inside when you spell words like association right but shorten everything else 

 

**McMochiFace:** then perish 

 

**mamabear:** wait so who are mark's friends 

 

**McMochiFace:** what do i get out of this 

 

**Valentino:** well you won't get your ass beat 

 

**McMochiFace:** im not scared of u lmao 

 

**mamabear:** please jisungie 

 

**McMochiFace:** fine 

 

**McMochiFace:** well yk he hangs out w kun and sicheng n yuta 

 

**Valentino:** right 

 

**McMochiFace:** and theres donghyuck n jaemin 

 

**Valentino:** donghyuck!! that's his name! 

 

**Valentino:** brb 

 

**_Valentino_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**McMochiFace:** but why did u wanna know all this hyung 

 

**mamabear:** well we're trying to figure out what's going on between jeno and jaemin 

 

**mamabear:** jeno's skipping everything in order to avoid him 

 

**ganggang:** no that's not good D: 

 

**mamabear:** and we were going to ask xuxi some stuff but he wasn't online today for once 

 

**ganggang:** xuxi had a date! :D 

 

**mamabear:** wait what 

 

**mamabear:** nvm we'll get to that later 

 

**McMochiFace:** yeah idk what went down w jeno hyung n jaemin 

 

**mamabear:** well we're going to figure it out 

 

**ganggang:** good luck! lmk if i can help :) 

 

**ganggang:** g2g 

 

**_ganggang_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**McMochiFace:** gotta go too hyung 

 

**mamabear:** alright be safe jisung 

 

**McMochiFace:** yeah yeah 

 

**_McMochiFace_ ** _ is offline  _

  
**_mamabear_ ** _ is offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> on a real note thanks for all the kudos honestly i'm shook that y'all like this 
> 
> and you'll get some answers soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I'm still not funny lmao thanks again for all the kudos I really can't believe you all like this

8:11 PM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_Actually satan, token het,_ ** _ and  _ **_Birthgiver_ ** _ are online  _

 

**Actually satan:** uh yall 

 

**Actually satan:** can someone tell me why i just got cornered at practice by an actual god 

 

**Birthgiver:** who was it?

 

**Birthgiver:** do I need to come get you? 

 

**Birthgiver:** I will straight up cut a bitch nobody touches my babies 

 

**Actually satan:** no im good hyung

 

**Actually satan:** i mean i was kinda scared at first bc this guy is built like a greek statue 

 

**Actually satan:** but like i was lowkey turned on??

 

**token het:** did you know who it was hyuck? 

 

**Actually satan:** i was hoping yuta hyung would be on since he knows everybody 

 

**Actually satan:** he was asking me about jaemin 

 

**Birthgiver:** we don’t speak that name in this chat

 

**Actually satan:** ik hyung accident

 

**token het:** huh that's odd 

 

**Birthgiver:** why?

 

**Actually satan:** wdym 

 

**token het:** aside from us jaemin doesnt really hang out with anyone 

 

**Actually satan:** except jeno 

 

**token het:** so i just thought it was weird that someone we dont know would be asking about him 

 

**Birthgiver:** I want to add him back to get the full story 

 

**Birthgiver:** I don't want anything getting out of hand because of whatever he did to Jeno 

 

**Actually satan:** wasn't he exiled until he apologized tho 

 

**Birthgiver:** yes Hyuck 

 

**Birthgiver:** but this doesn't need to escalate any further 

 

**token het:** do you know something hyung? 

 

**Birthgiver:** not much 

 

**Birthgiver:** just whatever Yangyang lets slip when china line meets up 

 

**Actually satan:** wtf spill hyung 

 

**Actually satan:** bc if this guy corners me in the locker room again i will make out with him 

 

**token het:** seriously hyuck? 

 

**Actually satan:** what he's hot 

 

**Birthgiver:** don’t kiss strangers 

 

**Birthgiver:** although Jaemin is exiled, he's still one of us and one of my babies 

 

**Actually satan:** so are we adding him or nah 

 

**Birthgiver:** I sent him an invite 

 

**_kun is dead to me_ ** _ is online  _

 

**kun is dead to me:** good evening everyone except qian kun 

 

**Birthgiver:** you're still salty I see 

 

**Actually satan:** woo hyung salty? never 

 

**kun is dead to me:** ah, my favorite little shit 

 

**Actually satan:** where were you 

 

**Actually satan:** i was almost in a c rated porno after practice 

 

**kun is dead to me:** so children its story time 

 

**kun is dead to me:** once upon a time there was a snake named kun 

 

**token het:** ouch 

 

**kun is dead to me:** and that snake gave out poor innocent angel woo's contact id to an adonis 

 

**kun is dead to me:** but not just any adonis 

 

**Birthgiver:** stop being dramatic 

 

**kun is dead to me:** no this is the adonis whom our woo humiliated himself 

 

**kun is dead to me:** thankfully this adonis is not fluent in korean 

 

**kun is dead to me:** however if he ever asks someone to explain what I said and they do I will fucking hang myself 

 

**kun is dead to me:** the end :) 

 

**token het:** I still dont know what you meant :( 

 

**Actually satan:** just 

 

**Actually satan:** google 

 

**Birthgiver:** you're forgetting the sequel, Jungwoo

 

**kun is dead to me:** I was getting there 

 

**kun is dead to me:** so the same night 

 

**kun is dead to me:** our resident snake invited angel woo to come hang out with some other china line hoes

 

**Actually satan:** oh I see where this is going 

 

**kun is dead to me:** and guess who was there (:

 

**Birthgiver:** you were the one acting like you had a stick up your ass 

 

**Birthgiver:** Xuxi was just trying to be friendly 

 

**Actually satan:** or...you could say a 

 

**Actually satan:** fist 

 

**kun is dead to me:** oh baby hyuck 

 

**kun is dead to me:** you're the reason we all drink 

 

**token het:** HOW 

 

**Birthgiver:** ? 

 

**token het:** HOW DOES SOMEONES WHOLE HAND FIT UP INSIDE SOMEONE 

 

**token het:** OH GOD THEYR3 STILL GOING

 

**kun is dead to me:** lots of lube markie 

 

**token het:** oH MY GOD JTS TI THE ELBOW 

 

**Birthgiver:** Mark Lee turn off whatever you are watching right now 

 

**token het:** WHY WOULD YOU WANT SOMEKNE TO DO THISNTO YOU JUNGWOO HYUNG 

 

**kun is dead to me:** uh 

 

**Birthgiver:** what have you done Donghyuck 

 

**Actually satan:** I DIDNT TELL HIM TO WATCH PORN 

 

**_Na Jaemin_ ** _ joined  _ **_confident gays (and mark)_ **

 

**Na Jaemin:** hey everyone 

 

**Birthgiver:** how are you Jaeminnie 

 

**kun is dead to me:** my other favorite little shit! 

 

**Na Jaemin:** i've been trying to apologize to jeno but hes avoiding me 

 

**Na Jaemin:** im sorry 

 

**token het:** so im scarred for the rest of my life 

 

**token het:** i need to go to church 

 

**token het:** oh hi jaem 

 

**Na Jaemin:** hey hyung 

 

**Actually satan:** JAEMINNNNNNN

 

**Actually satan:** my other half has returned <3

 

**Actually satan:** now I won't be stuck with all these old people 

 

**Na Jaemin:** hyuckie! 

 

**Na Jaemin:** i missed you <3

 

**Birthgiver:** back to the task at hand 

 

**Birthgiver:** what exactly happened between you and Jeno? 

 

**Na Jaemin:** can we meet up 

 

**Na Jaemin:** please 

 

**Na Jaemin:** it's a long story and i dont want to tell it over text 

 

**Birthgiver:** sure baby 

 

**Birthgiver:** everyone can come to mine 

 

**Birthgiver:** I'll order pizza 

 

**Na Jaemin:** okay ill be there soon 

 

**_Na Jaemin_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Actually satan:** coming for moral support 

 

**Actually satan:** move your ass mark 

 

**_Actually satan_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**token het:** that's hyung to you :( 

 

**_token het_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Birthgiver:** you coming Woo? 

 

**kun is dead to me:** duh one of the babies needs comfort 

 

**kun is dead to me:** free pizza is just a bonus 

 

**Birthgiver:** should I invite Yuta, Sicheng, and Ten?

 

**kun is dead to me:** nah less is more 

 

**kun is dead to me:** we can catch them up later 

 

**Birthgiver:** yeah you're right 

 

**Birthgiver:** see you soon 

 

**_Birthgiver_ ** _ is offline _

  
**_kun is dead to me_ ** _ is offline _


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: says I update either every day or every other day   
> also me: gets the flu and basically dies lol 
> 
> mentions of bullying in this chapter btw

11:26 PM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_kun is dead to me, Birthgiver, senpai, honey skin ten,_ ** _ and  _ **_tsundere_ ** _ are online  _

 

**Birthgiver:** yall 

 

**Birthgiver:** I am Soft 

 

**honey skin ten:** why??

 

**Birthgiver:** my babies fell asleep cuddling on the couch 

 

**Birthgiver:** Mark and Donghyuck are sandwiching Jaemin I'm gonna cry 

 

**senpai:** oh jaemin's back? 

 

**Birthgiver:** scroll up 

 

**tsundere:** why werent we invited to the cuddle pile 

 

**kun is dead to me:** yall werent on 

 

**tsundere:** fuck that im omw 

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**senpai:** noooooooo i wanna come :( 

 

**honey skin ten:** why cant you go

 

**senpai:** paper due tomorrow and i haven't started it lmao 

 

**kun is dead to me:** oof mood 

 

**senpai:** are you going ten? 

 

**honey skin ten:** got my own cuddle buddy 

 

**honey skin ten:** never been spooned so good before 

 

**honey skin ten:** i might be in l*ve 

 

**Birthgiver:** how is that going btw 

 

**honey skin ten:** we've been hanging out in like actual daylight hours 

 

**honey skin ten:** i mean the sex is amazing but damn 

 

**honey skin ten:** he knows how to treat someone 

 

**kun is dead to me:** disgusting 

 

**Birthgiver:** aw I'm happy for you! 

 

**_stressed™_ ** _ is online  _

 

**honey skin ten:** holy shit taeils alive 

 

**stressed™:** i crave death 

 

**Birthgiver:** no he’s not 

 

**_stressed™_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**kun is dead to me:** looks like med school is kicking his ass 

 

**senpai:** poor guy 

 

**senpai:** but anyway what happened with jaem and jeno? 

 

**kun is dead to me:** might wanna buckle in for this one 

 

**kun is dead to me:** shes rough 

 

**senpai:** i've got time 

 

**honey skin ten:** what about ur paper 

 

**senpai:** fuck itttttt lmao 

 

**Birthgiver:** so, a little background info 

 

**Birthgiver:** Jeno is adopted and he has two dads 

 

**Birthgiver:** Jaemin and Jeno went to the same elementary and middle school 

 

**honey skin ten:** i already dont like where this is going 

 

**Birthgiver:** we all know Jaemin has not the best home life 

 

**kun is dead to me:** he basically lived with me at one point in high school 

 

**Birthgiver:** essentially Jaemin took out all of his home issues on Jeno for about 7 years 

 

**Birthgiver:** near the end of it, Jeno transferred schools because of how bad he was bullied 

 

**senpai:** that's terrible 

 

**Birthgiver:** so now, Jaemin and Jeno have met again except Jeno is basically terrified of Jaemin 

 

**honey skin ten:** but they hung out tons? 

 

**kun is dead to me:** i dont think jeno realized jaem was his childhood bully until recently 

 

**senpai:** so the tldr is jaemin bullied jeno 

 

**kun is dead to me:** yeah 

 

**Birthgiver:** our baby did some very bad things when he was younger 

 

**honey skin ten:** hes an actual angel now tho? 

 

**honey skin ten:** i actually cant see him being a bully 

 

**kun is dead to me:** it was really hard to believe tbh 

 

**kun is dead to me:** i didnt know jaem until high school 

 

**Birthgiver:** he cried it out and like I said, Mark and Hyuck are cuddling him 

 

**kun is dead to me:** sicheng too 

 

**senpai:** fuck this paper im cuddling too 

 

**_senpai_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**kun is dead to me:** you sure you dont wanna join ten 

 

**honey skin ten:** i literally cant get up 

 

**honey skin ten:** johnny is like asleep on me 

 

**kun is dead to me:** drag him along too 

 

**Birthgiver:** don’t invite strangers to my apartment 

 

**honey skin ten:** i want this man all to myself 

 

**honey skin ten:** with the size of his penis and my flexibility anything is possible 

 

**kun is dead to me:** like a relationship 

 

**kun is dead to me:** or are you gonna fuck around and fuck it up 

 

**honey skin ten:** okay that hurt 

 

**Birthgiver:** why do all of you have issues 

 

**kun is dead to me:** wdym I'm normal 

 

**kun is dead to me:** dont lop me in with them 

 

**honey skin ten:** LMAOOOOO 

 

**honey skin ten:** u literally cry every time u see yukhei 

 

**kun is dead to me:** imma drop your ass one of these days 

 

**_token het_ ** _ is online  _

 

**honey skin ten:** id love to see you try u silly hoe

 

**kun is dead to me:** you're half my size it'd be easy to end you 

 

**Birthgiver:** please stop 

 

**honey skin ten:** at least i actually get laid 

 

**kun is dead to me:** bc you a hoe 

 

**honey skin ten:** A CLASSY HOE 

 

**honey skin ten:** i ain't cheap 

 

**kun is dead to me:** right right 

 

**kun is dead to me:** you're free 

 

**honey skin ten:** IM

 

**Birthgiver:** both of you are about to be kicked 

 

**honey skin ten:** sorry mom 

 

**kun is dead to me:** sorry mom 

 

**Birthgiver:** you all have issues 

 

**Birthgiver:** Ten, you couldn't commit to one person to save your life 

 

**Birthgiver:** Jungwoo, you're way too shy to even begin a conversation with someone you find attractive 

 

**honey skin ten:** i did not ask to be called out like this 

 

**kun is dead to me:** me either wtf 

 

**Birthgiver:** Taeil hyung is basically dying from stress 

 

**Birthgiver:** Yuta and Sicheng are doing whatever they're doing 

 

**kun is dead to me:** yeah no one knows what those two are doing 

 

**Birthgiver:** and all of the babies have issues too 

 

**honey skin ten:** they do?

 

**honey skin ten:** i mean i know jaem fucked up but hes trying to fix it 

 

**Birthgiver:** well Hyuck's basically in love with Mark 

 

**kun is dead to me:** uh hyung 

 

**honey skin ten:** fuuuck really?

 

**honey skin ten:** now that u say it i can actually see that 

 

**honey skin ten:** markie is our token het for a reason oof 

 

**kun is dead to me:** yall 

 

**Birthgiver:** it kills me to see you all unhappy 

 

**honey skin ten:** well were all working on it 

 

**honey skin ten:** kind of 

 

**kun is dead to me:** LISTEN GODDAMMIT 

 

**Birthgiver:** yes, Jungwoo? 

 

**kun is dead to me:** MARK IS ONLINE 

 

**Birthgiver:** …

 

**honey skin ten:** oh shit 

 

**token het:** donghyuck likes me? 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooo my reasoning for kun and ten not noticing mark coming online is bc ten and jungwoo were spam arguing so the message was kinda pushed up and missed whoops


	7. Chapter 7

12:12 AM

 

**_Qian Kun_ ** _added_ **_Kim Jungwoo_ ** _and_ **_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _to a private group_

 

**_Qian Kun_ ** _changed the group's name to_ **_FUCK_ **

 

**FUCK**

 

**Qian Kun** : gentlemen

 

**Qian Kun:** we need some damage control

 

**_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _set their nickname as_ **_Ten_ **

 

**Ten:** when tf did mark wake up

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** i saw him check his phone

 

**Ten:** AND U DIDNT SAY ANYRHING

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** BITCH I WAS TRYING TO

 

**Qian Kun:** Hyuck is still asleep so we can erase the messages

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** i didn't expose him

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** but mark knows so what's the point

 

**Ten:** mark is a dumbass maybe we can play it off

 

**Qian Kun:** we all know Mark is slow but we literally spelled it out for him

 

**Qian Kun:** with neon signs and everything

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** again i was not part of this

 

**Ten:** so what we just leave hyuck in the dark

 

**Qian Kun:** well we can't magically make Mark gay

 

**Ten:** i mean ive made a few straight boys like dick so

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** this is mark you actual hoe he goes to church and shit

 

**Ten:** lmao that doesnt mean anything

 

**Qian Kun:** Jungwoo’s right on this

 

**Qian Kun:** Mark gets shy when one of us even hugs him

 

**Ten:** well someones gonna have to talk to him

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** i'll go get him

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** but what are we even supposed to say

 

**Qian Kun:** I really don't know

 

**Qian Kun:** if we tell him to keep it quiet, everything will go downhill if Hyuck ever decides to confess

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** well shit

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** then ig mark will have to tell hyuck he knows

 

**Ten:** hyuck would instantly move back to jeju

 

**Ten:** and i like our baby satan spawn

 

**Qian Kun:** hold up Mark is messaging me

 

12:24 AM

 

**_Mark Lee_ ** _added_ **_Qian Kun_ ** _to a private group_

 

**Mark Lee:** did you mean what you said

 

**Mark Lee:** about hyuck

 

**Qian Kun:** you weren’t supposed to see that

 

**Mark Lee:** I kinda thought so

 

**Qian Kun:** what do you mean?

 

**Mark Lee:** ik you guys joke about me being oblivious all the time

 

**Mark Lee:** but I'm not entirely dumb

 

**Mark Lee:** or blind

 

**Qian Kun:** we know you aren't dumb

 

**Qian Kun:** but there have been some questionable moments

 

**Mark Lee:** but hyuck isnt exactly subtle is what I'm saying

 

**Mark Lee:** we're best friends

 

**Mark Lee:** it's easy to tell when hes acting off and hes not the same around me anymore

 

**Qian Kun:** he’s more closed off?

 

**Mark Lee:** no he's flirtier and touchier

 

**Mark Lee:** he drops everything if i need something

 

**Qian Kun:** so you knew this whole time

 

**Mark Lee:** kinda

 

**Mark Lee:** like i had my suspicions but you confirmed it

 

**Mark Lee:** i really dont want to hurt his feelings is all

 

**FUCK**

 

**Qian Kun:** so Mark actually knew the whole time

 

**Ten:** mark

 

**Ten:** our mark lee

 

**Ten:** that's impossible

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** yeah im with ten on this one

 

**Qian Kun:** apparently Hyuck was being super obvious

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** that's really not surprising

 

**Ten:** the fact that mark caught on is tho

 

**Qian Kun:** should we just let this play out and just be there to comfort them when shit eventually hits the fan

 

**Kim Jungwoo:** looks like our only option

 

**Ten:** it might work out

 

**Qian Kun:** oh I hope so

 

\---

 

8:56 AM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_McMochiFace_ ** _is online_

 

**McMochiFace:** HYUNGS

 

**McMochiFace:** ANY OF YOU

 

**McMochiFace:** SOS

 

**_sushi!_ ** _is online_

 

**sushi!:** sos?

 

**McMochiFace:** HLEP ME

 

**sushi!:** hlep?

 

**sushi!:** oh! help!

 

**sushi!:** what's wrong small one

 

**McMochiFace:** THERES A NEW STUDENT

 

**McMochiFace:** I AM PANICKING

 

**sushi!:** why? talk to them! make friends :D

 

**McMochiFace:** HES SO TINY AND ADORABLE

 

**sushi!:** even more reason to talk to him!!

 

**sushi!:** you got this jisungie! :D

 

**_sushi!_ ** _is offline_

 

**McMochiFace:** OMFG U ARE NO HELP

 

**McMochiFace:** TAEYOOOONNNNGGGGGG HYUNGGGGGG

 

**McMochiFace:** MOM PLS

 

**McMochiFace:** I COULD BE DYING QND UR IGNORINT ME

 

**McMochiFace:** UR ONLY CHILD IS IN TROUBLE

 

**McMochiFace:** GET JAEHYUN HYUNGS DICK OUT OF UR MOUTH FOR 5 SECONDS PLS

 

**McMochiFace:** OMG WHAT USE ARE ANY OF YOU

 

**_McMochiFace_ ** _is offline_

 

9:38 AM

 

**_mamabear_ ** _is online_

  
**mamabear:** LANGUAGE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I might actually start posting chapters that aren't in text format what do yall think of that


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing happens except china line whoop and jaemin gets abducted ig

10:34 AM

 

**china line is best line**

 

**_Māmā, Ehrenmann, baby dolphin,_ ** _ and  _ **_fucking giant_ ** _ are online  _

 

**baby dolphin:** i think i made a friend! 

 

**fucking giant:** yay!! friends :D 

 

**Māmā:** aw, I'm happy for you Chenle! 

 

**baby dolphin:** everything is going okay so far :) 

 

**Ehrenmann:** renjun ran off on me :( 

 

**Māmā:** that's normal, Yangyang 

 

**Māmā:** plus you're wearing those god awful pants so it's really not surprising 

 

**Ehrenmann:** it's called fashion mom :( 

 

**baby dolphin:** can i invite my new friend to hang out? 

 

**fucking giant:** ofc! :D 

 

**Ehrenmann:** but china line time is our time lele 

 

**fucking giant:** but we all have non china line friends 

 

**Māmā:** I don't want your new friend feeling lost, Lele 

 

**Māmā:** maybe ask him to lunch? 

 

**Ehrenmann** : fr tho i lost junnie 

 

**baby dolphin:** i dont know any restaurants around here :( 

 

**Ehrenmann:** how can he run so fast hes so tiny 

 

**Māmā:** Sicheng and I will show you around later 

 

**fucking giant:** is dejun here yet? 

 

**Māmā:** no, him and Kunhang still have a few days 

 

**fucking giant:** china line isnt complete :(

 

**baby dolphin:** we'll all be together soon! 

 

**Ehrenmann:** i found renjun! :D

 

**Ehrenmann:** no wait hes still running D: 

 

**Ehrenmann:** renjunnnnnnnn

 

**_Ehrenmann_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Māmā:** so who's your new friend? 

 

**baby dolphin:** his name is jisung! jisung pwark :)

 

**Māmā:** pwark? 

 

**baby dolphin:** that's how he said it 

 

**Māmā:** do you mean Park? 

 

**baby dolphin:** no its definitely pwark 

 

**Māmā:** if you say so, Lele 

 

\---

 

6:59 PM 

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_Birthgiver_ ** _ is online  _

 

**_Huang Renjun_ ** _ and  _ **_Zhong Chenle_ ** _ joined  _ **_confident gays (and mark)_ **

 

**Huang Renjun:** what is this 

 

**Birthgiver:** this is my usual group chat 

 

**Birthgiver:** I thought it'd be nice for you two to make a few friends 

 

**Birthgiver:** Jaemin and Donghyuck are your age, Junnie 

 

**_Zhong Chenle_ ** _ set their nickname as  _ **_baby dolphin_ **

 

**_Huang Renjun_ ** _ changed  _ **_baby dolphin_ ** _ ’s nickname to  _ **_rich b!tch_ **

 

**rich b!tch:** hey :( 

 

**_Huang Renjun_ ** _ set their nickname as _ **_Supreme Overlord_ **

 

**Supreme Overlord:** that donghyuck name sounds familiar 

 

**Birthgiver:** I think he’s in your theater class 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** ...oh 

 

**Birthgiver:** Renjun 

 

**Birthgiver:** what did you do 

 

**_Actually satan_ ** _ is online  _

 

**Actually satan:** MOM

 

**Actually satan:** THIS NEW KID IN MY THEATER CLASS IS BOUTTA GET HIS ASS BEAT 

 

**Actually satan:** HES LUCKY MARK HELD ME BACK 

 

**Birthgiver:** what happened?

 

**Supreme Overlord:** ew hes as annoying in text as he is irl 

 

**Actually satan:** who is that 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** dont mind me pop off 

 

**Birthgiver:** be nice Junnie 

 

**rich b!tch:** renjun's never nice 

 

**Actually satan:** YOU ADDED THAT WITCH 

 

**Birthgiver:** I tutored him in China 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** witch? 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** i've heard better insults from newborns 

 

**rich b!tch:** newborns can't talk though?

 

**Supreme Overlord:** that's the point le 

 

**Actually satan:** HOW DARE YOU SAY MY FALSETTO COULD BE USED AS A BAD EXAMPLE 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** bc it is a bad example 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** screaming goats are more in tune 

 

**Birthgiver:** stop it 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** aight 

 

**Actually satan:** im so close to losing my shit

 

**Supreme Overlord:** do us all a favor and stay lost 

 

**Actually satan:** you gonna catch these hands 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** stay pressed sweetie 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** also who was your friend hes cute 

 

**Actually satan:** sucks to suck hes straight 

 

**Birthgiver:** I am regretting this immensely 

 

**rich b!tch:** just sit back and enjoy the drama ge 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** you say that like it's a problem 

 

**Birthgiver:** hush Renjun 

 

**Birthgiver:** anyway, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group later when they're on 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** if they're as bad as him just kick me 

 

**Actually satan:** LISTEN BITCH- 

 

**rich b!tch:** we'll all get along ^^ 

 

**rich b!tch:** right junnie? :)

 

**Supreme Overlord:** why do i suddenly fear for my life 

 

**Birthgiver:** wait Hyuck aren’t you supposed to be practicing?

 

**Actually satan:** im hiding 

 

**Actually satan:** that greek god guy is looking for me and yuta hyung is being useless and wont save me 

 

**Birthgiver:** do you need saving? 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** lol pussy 

 

**Actually satan:** HIS BICEP IS THE SIZE OF MY HEAD FUCK OFF 

 

**Actually satan:** nvm hes going after jaemin 

 

**Actually satan:** wait thats not a good thing 

 

**_Actually satan_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Birthgiver:** I’m just going to hope Yuta intervenes 

 

**rich b!tch:** your friends are strange ge 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** a whole ass mess indeed 

 

**Birthgiver:** you haven't even seen the worst of it yet, children 

 

\---

 

8:23 PM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_Valentino, sinnabun, mamabear,_ ** _ and  _ **_suhh dude_ ** _ are online  _

 

**Valentino:** i have acquired one (1) na jaemin 

 

**mamabear:** good, i have jeno with me 

 

**sinnabun:** you didn't scare the poor kid, did you Jae? 

 

**Valentino:** eh he’ll live 

 

**suhh dude:** youre about as threatening as a baby panda dude 

 

**mamabear:** if you know him 

 

**mamabear:** you and jae are pretty scary in build alone 

 

**Valentino:** gotta do what we gotta do for answers 

 

**sinnabun:** that's true 

 

**mamabear:** how long will you be dear? 

 

**Valentino:** like 20 minutes 

 

**sinnabun:** I'll be there in 10 

 

**suhh dude:** give me half an hour 

 

**mamabear:** see you all then 

 

**_mamabear_ ** _ is offline _

 

**Valentino:** should i feel bad for basically abducting this kid 

 

**sinnabun:** what did you tell him 

 

**Valentino:** just that we were gonna have a lil talk about jeno 

 

**Valentino:** he went as white as the wall it was pretty funny ngl 

 

**suhh dude:** like u said he'll live 

 

**suhh dude:** see yall in a bit 

 

**_suhh dude_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**sinnabun:** I should get ready too 

 

**sinnabun:** see you, Jae 

 

**sinnabun:** be nice to Jaemin 

 

**_sinnabun_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Valentino:** you all make it sound like imma break him wtf 

 

**_Valentino_ ** _ is offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the next chapter is going to be the first non text chapter! don't have high expectations lmao


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technically a double update so go back and read the last chapter if you haven't! 
> 
> this lowkey gave me anxiety since I haven't written anything substantial in literal years so sorry if its actual garbage fjdkala
> 
> as always I am blind to my mistakes so

8:33 PM

 

Johnny stares at his phone, squinting because even the lowest brightness setting is too bright in the pitch black of Ten's bedroom. The aforementioned boy is pressed into his side, soft puffs of his breath chilling the exposed skin of Johnny's ribs. Ten always naps before he goes into work, and Johnny can't say no to him when he asks for a cuddle buddy. 

 

The group chat is quiet, for once. After agreeing to meet up, Johnny instantly regrets it. He'll have to get up and leave the warmth of Ten's bed. Sleeping with Ten, in the most innocent form of the word, quickly becomes one of the things Johnny looks forward to during the day. The first being waking up to a cancelled class email. 

 

Johnny shifts to adjust Ten since he’s losing circulation in his arm but pauses when he makes a small noise of discomfort. Even after a few days of fooling around and simply hanging out, the two working brain cells left in his head come to the conclusion that Johnny Seo is undoubtedly whipped. 

 

It’s strange for him to think about. Jaehyun calls it “disgustingly domestic” but Jaehyun is also a fucking hypocrite. Domesticity isn't something Johnny had imagined when he brought Ten home that first night. That first night when Ten practically ran to Johnny's bathroom in a slight panic, and in all honesty Johnny thought he had climbed out the window after the first five minutes had passed, only to reemerge a small while later and dropped to his knees between Johnny's legs, a raging fire in his eyes that contrasted with the cool moonlight illuminating his bronzed skin. 

 

Johnny wants that image of Ten engraved on his tombstone. 

 

His phone vibrates then, pulling him from his thoughts. He checks to make sure the noise didn't disturb the sleeping boy on his arm, and Johnny breathes a light sigh of relief when Ten doesn't stir. Johnny reads the notification from his lock screen, whining quietly at the time, and dismisses the message. 

 

He only has a handful of minutes before he needs to leave. On the short nights that Ten works, Johnny normally wakes him around 9 before he leaves for his own apartment. They don’t live far apart, only a couple of blocks, and Ten normally walks back with him since the bar is on the way. Those are normal nights and tonight is not a normal night. 

 

“What's on your mind?” 

 

The sleepy lull of Ten's voice draws Johnny in like moths to a flame. Johnny's full attention is on Ten even though he can barely see him through the darkness. He can imagine the languid expression Ten often wears in the early hours of the night; the shy grin that barely exposes the whites of his teeth along with his drowsy eyes that are just closed enough so that his long eyelashes kiss the tips of his high cheekbones. If Johnny were to turn on a light, Ten would flinch and scowl slightly before the same expression broke through the cracks of his discomfort, and Johnny would fall deeper into the grave he’s digging himself. 

 

“Have you been awake long?” Johnny asks, voice no louder than a whisper. He abandons his phone in the tangled sheets and turns on his side. Ten's immediate reaction is wrapping his lithe arms around Johnny's torso, tucking his head into the crook of Johnny's neck. “Sorry if I woke you.”

 

“I haven't been up for more than a minute,” Ten replies. His lips brush against the column of Johnny’s neck as he speaks. “But I saw your phone light and wondered what you were doing.” 

 

“Group chat,” Johnny says easily. His free hand travels up Ten's naked side, through the dips of his ribs, around his shoulder before settling in his hair. Johnny's palm rests on his undercut while his fingers tangle in the longer strands towards the top. Ten hums contentedly at the feeling. 

 

“I probably have about a hundred missed messages from mine,” Ten murmurs. “There’s just so much going on with my friends. I feel like I can't keep up.”

 

“I have to meet up with mine soon,” Johnny says, borderline solemn. 

 

He feels a featherlight kiss on his neck, which is all the warning he receives before Ten starts mouthing at his skin. A low groan works its way up Johnny's throat as he pulls Ten's hair, detaching him from his neck so he can pull him up for a kiss. 

 

Ten licks into his mouth easily, exploring the already known territory like it’s the first time. His hands, so soft and delicate, map the expanse of Johnny's back, feeling the ridges and dips of every muscle and bone, his blunt fingernails leaving behind trails of pink between the valley of his shoulders. 

 

Ten is small, minuscule, compared to Johnny. Most people are, but Ten is simply petite with a tiny waist that's been toned from years of dancing, whereas Johnny is broad and bulky from multiple sports and regularly going to the gym. Their size difference is more apparent when Johnny rolls Ten on his back and hovers above him, resting his weight on his forearms on either side of Ten's head. 

 

Johnny grunts as Ten's thick thighs wrap around his hips, pulling their lowers halves together. All that's separating them is the thin fabric of their sweatpants, and Johnny has to reach down between them to press Ten's pelvis back down against the mattress. 

 

He breaks their kiss, Ten chasing after his mouth with a whimper. Johnny shakes his head with a whispered, “We don’t have time.” 

 

Ten's fingers find his hair, scratching at Johnny's scalp as he pulls him in for a chaste kiss. 

 

“I'll walk you home.” 

 

Johnny can’t help but let out a short laugh. “Ever the gentleman, aren’t we? I'm going to Taeyong's though, and it’s in the other direction.” 

 

“Halfway then,” Ten says. 

 

“Alright, halfway.”

 

They're up and dressed afterwards. Ten in his usual bar attire of dark skinny jeans and a button up while Johnny pulls on the shirt and hoodie he discarded when he arrived. The two lace up their shoes at the front door and leave the vacant apartment. 

 

The nighttime air bites as they exit the building. Ten shivers, and as he turns to run back to grab a jacket, Johnny's already pulling off his hoodie and handing it to him. 

 

“Won't you get cold?” Ten asks as he accepts anyway, pushing his arms through the holes. 

 

“I'll be fine.” 

 

The streets are quiet. Street lamps illuminate their walk, casting them in a soft orange light with everyone they pass under. Johnny's arm is around Ten's shoulders as he leads their trek, his eyes on the sidewalk ahead of him. Ten is drowning in the borrowed hoodie that smells so strongly of Johnny he continually reminds himself to not burrow his nose into the collar. 

 

“Are you busy tomorrow?” Ten finds himself asking. He looks up at Johnny's profile through his fringe, noting that warm lighting makes Johnny look ethereal. 

 

He's staring, he knows, but the cheap streetlights highlight every sharp angle on Johnny's face while the natural contours shade themselves. Objectively, Johnny is handsome. Subjectively, Ten believes he could be on par with marble statues. Michelangelo’s  _ David  _ would have a run for its money. 

 

“I have classes, but I'll text you,” Johnny answers. 

 

They come to a stop at a four way intersection. Normally, the pair would both head to the right, but tonight Johnny heads to the left, towards Taeyong's apartment. He leans down to kiss Ten on his cheek, and when Ten goes to take off the hoodie, Johnny stops him with a soft, “Keep it.” 

 

Ten watches Johnny's retreating form until he’s no more than a speck on the horizon. He finds himself sighing in disappointment, and as he goes to turn, he bumps into someone. 

 

“Sorry!” the person immediately squeaks. 

 

Ten opens his mouth to respond but it dies on his tongue as the familiar head of pink hair tries to go around his still form. Jaemin shuffles to the side, head bowed, while another boy Ten doesn't promptly recognize places his hand on Jaemin's shoulder. 

 

“Jaemin,” Ten calls, reaching out to grab his forearm, “what are you doing?” 

 

“Hyung?” he responds, eyes meeting Ten's. “Sorry, I'm in a bit of a rush; I'm hanging out with Jaehyun hyung.” 

 

Jaehyun nods in acknowledgment, shooting Ten a charming smile that doesn't disarm him. Ten glares, pulling on Jaemin's forearm to have the younger boy stand by him. Confusion passes through both Jaemin's and Jaehyun's eyes as Ten tries to drag Jaemin with him. 

 

“Sorry not sorry, but he's coming with me,” Ten says. “He's like my kid brother, and I don't know you.” 

 

“Hyung, we play soccer together-” Jaemin tries fruitlessly. Ten doesn't relinquish his grip on his forearm. “Really, it’s okay.” 

 

Suddenly, Jaehyun snaps his fingers. “You're the cute bartender! You know Johnny, my roommate!” 

 

At Johnny's name, Ten pauses. He looks between Jaehyun and Jaemin, one looking like he discovered the meaning to life and the other looking like he wants a meteor to strike him. Jaehyun's face vaguely registers in Ten's mind yet his hold on Jaemin remains firm. 

 

“You're going to Taeyong's,” Ten states. 

 

Jaehyun nods. “That's my boyfriend.” 

 

“Hyung, please,” Jaemin pleads, “it's about Jeno.” 

 

Ten glowers at Jaehyun one last time before surrendering his hold. “Call me immediately if anything happens,” he tells Jaemin. 

 

At Jaemin's nod, Ten allows the two to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten with an undercut is superior don't @ me 
> 
> also my goal was to make y'all soft and uwu bc as much as I love me some spice, I need the fluff too


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Ten is done with everyone's shit

9:15 PM 

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_honey skin ten, token het, rich b!tch,_ ** _ and  _ **_tsundere_ ** _ are online  _

 

**honey skin ten:** someone be on standby 

 

**tsundere:** for what hoe 

 

**honey skin ten:** on the possibility i go to jail 

 

**token het:** wtf hyung 

 

**honey skin ten:** hey i was walking to work when i bumped into jaemin 

 

**honey skin ten:** and he looked like he was getting kidnapped 

 

**honey skin ten:** by some jaehyun guy whos apparently on the soccer team 

 

**token het:** he'll be fine with jaehyun hyung 

 

**token het:** hyung looks scary but hes really nice 

 

**tsundere:** ik who ur talking about 

 

**tsundere:** pretty hot ngl 

 

**honey skin ten:** HE KIDNAPPED OUR BABY 

 

**honey skin ten:** IM PACING 

 

**rich b!tch:** i wish i knew what was going on D: 

 

**honey skin ten:** who tf are u 

 

**tsundere:** oh hi lele 

 

**rich b!tch:** kun ge said he'd introduce us but hes no here :( 

 

**honey skin ten:** im ten

 

**honey skin ten:** _ @token het  _ is mark 

 

**honey skin ten:** and im v stressed 

 

**rich b!tch:** i'm chenle :) 

 

**rich b!tch:** kun ge was my tutor in china 

 

**tsundere:** how many ppl have u told to fuck off ten 

 

**honey skin ten:** like 5 

 

**token het:** how have you not been fired 

 

**honey skin ten:** have u seen me 

 

**token het:** point taken 

 

**tsundere:** that didnt sound too straight there markie 

 

**token het:** i'm not blind 

 

**tsundere:** ur glasses prescription says otherwise 

 

**token het:** why am i getting roasted 

 

**honey skin ten:** GYUS 

 

**honey skin ten:** IM LIKE 98% SURE JENO JUST WALKED IN

 

**honey skin ten:** HES CRYINT 

 

**token het:** should i come down? 

 

**token het:** i mean we aren't like bffs but we know each other 

 

**honey skin ten:** dw i got this 

 

**tsundere:** oh god 

 

**tsundere:** dont break the poor kid 

 

**honey skin ten:** why so little faith 

 

**tsundere:** bc ur the worst with feelings 

 

**honey skin ten:** really

 

**honey skin ten:** hows kaku 

 

**tsundere:** leave my cactus out of this 

 

**honey skin ten:** alright yall 

 

**honey skin ten:** im getting this shit fixed 

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**rich b!tch:** kun ge was right 

 

**rich b!tch:** you guys are wild 

 

**token het:** this is tame compared to most times 

 

**tsundere:** u should see ten and jungwoo go at it 

 

**tsundere:** i feel like lowkey they wanna fuck but idk 

 

**token het:** jungwoo hyung would sooner slit his throat 

 

**tsundere:** but the sexual tension is there 

 

**tsundere:** u can smell that shit 

 

**token het:** what about the sexual tension between you and yuta hyung 

 

**tsundere:** lmao 

 

**tsundere:** i cant read

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**rich b!tch:** sicheng ge has a boyfriend?

 

**token het:** tbh nobody knows 

 

**token het:** i think theyve been together 

 

**token het:** biblically 

 

**rich b!tch:** ge doesnt do relationships 

 

**token het:** we know 

 

**token het:** yuta hyung doesnt care tho 

 

**rich b!tch:** who is yuta? 

 

**token het:** hes a japanese exchange student 

 

**token het:** a lot of our group is kinda mismatched 

 

**rich b!tch:** ?

 

**token het:** like i'm canadian, ten hyungs from thailand, yuta hyungs japanese and kun hyung and sicheng hyung are chinese 

 

**rich b!tch:** oh i see now 

 

**rich b!tch:** how do you know kun ge?

 

**token het:** he like adopted me during a foreign exchange student seminar thing 

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _ is online  _

 

**honey skin ten:** yall this kid deadass jumped out of a two story window 

 

**honey skin ten:** im patching him up rn 

 

**token het:** wtf 

 

**token het:** are you talking to him 

 

**honey skin ten:** im trying 

 

**honey skin ten:** markie text jaemin and have him come down to the bar 

 

**token het:** hyung you're not locking them in the supply closet 

 

**honey skin ten:** this is ridiculous 

 

**rich b!tch:** oh i think jisung told me about this! 

 

**token het:** jisung? 

 

**rich b!tch:** yeah! 

 

**rich b!tch:** jeno really likes this jaemin guy but he doesnt want to get hurt again 

 

**rich b!tch:** and since jeno isnt confrontational he just runs away 

 

**honey skin ten:** omfg 

 

**honey skin ten:** this dumbass 

 

**honey skin ten:** mark get jaem down here before i lose my shit 

 

**token het:** what are you planning 

 

**honey skin ten:** these two are gonna talk 

 

**honey skin ten:** jeno doesnt want to but its gotta happen 

 

**token het:** okay 

 

**token het:** jaem's otw 

 

**token het:** he said some people are with him? 

 

**honey skin ten:** oh no 

 

**honey skin ten:** im kicking everyone out 

 

**token het:** what if jeno tries to run away 

 

**honey skin ten:** ill drag his ass back

 

**honey skin ten:** im up to my neck in their bullshit 

 

**token het:** that's not very high hyung 

 

**honey skin ten:** fuck off

 

**honey skin ten:** i see jaemin 

 

**honey skin ten:** now watch as ur hyung single handedly fixes everything 

 

9:42 PM 

 

Jeno sits at the bar picking at the bandages the nice bartender wrapped around his hands. The bar's surprisingly empty, soft rock music filtering through the speakers. An untouched glass of water sits in front of him, condensation dripping down the sides and onto the sleek wooden bar top. 

 

He sighs as his phone continues to ring in his pocket. Jeno knows he shouldn't constantly be running away and avoiding his problems, but every time he looks at Jaemin all he sees is the insults and the hurt he caused Jeno all those years ago. His chest aches; he grew to really like him over a few weeks before everything crashed and burned. 

 

That's his problem, he supposes. He gets attached too easily and feels too deeply. He'll let people walk all over him and not say a word because Jeno would rather be the one that's hurting instead of upsetting someone else. 

 

Someone slides into the stool next to him, which Jeno finds strange since there's at least eight free seats. He doesn’t look up from his glass as time continues on, but the sudden absence of the bartender has a knot forming in his stomach. 

 

As if confirming his fears, Jaemin speaks. 

 

“Please don't run away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'mma leave it up to you guys. Nomin chapter or nah? 
> 
> also, who's your bias in NCT? mine's yuta but jeno's been wrecking my shit lately ngl


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which I realize I cannot write emotional confrontations lmao

By the time Jeno was six, he knew we was adopted. Donghae and Hyukjae took him in when Jeno's birth parents abandoned him in a wicker basket, wailing for somebody to hold him, in an alleyway by the Lee's dance studio. The married couple decided to keep him without question and named him Jeno.

 

Jeno never felt bad about being adopted; his dads adored him and encouraged him to follow his dreams. His peers found it odd at first, but they accepted it and went about their business.

 

Then Jeno met Na Jaemin.

 

Na Jaemin made Jeno's life _hell_. Constant teasing and shoving, but everyone saw it as “boys being boys.” Eventually, Jeno felt unwanted since his birth mother obviously didn’t want him so why should anyone else, and he felt like a burden to Donghae and Hyukjae since they had to cut down on their work hours to take care of him.

 

His only happiness occurred when Jaemin was absent. However, the happiness didn’t last long since the rest of the student body decided to join in on Jaemin's antics. Children no older than seven hurled insults and slurs at him without knowing the meaning behind what they said.

 

For seven years, Jeno took the abuse. Only when Donghae noticed Jeno straining himself during a dance lesson did his dad investigate. Donghae found the bruises littering Jeno's ribs and immediately went to the school, bristled with rage that anyone dared to hurt his son.

 

Jeno remembers sitting outside the principal's office while Donghae demanded the address and phone number of every student that was involved. Donghae made sure everyone apologized after informing the parents of their children's actions, including Jaemin.

 

But Jeno still begged his dads to transfer him to a different school.

 

At age 14, Jeno got his fresh start at a new middle school where he was quickly and easily accepted. The rest of his middle and high school years passed by without incident and with more good memories than he could recall.

 

At age 18, Jeno met Na Jaemin for the second time.

 

He didn't recognize Jaemin at first when he sat next to him in his biology class. If anything, the two got along like childhood friends. Jeno loved every moment spent with Jaemin until he finally realized the truth.

 

So when Jaemin walked through Taeyong's apartment door, Jeno felt that jumping out the second story kitchen window and to the pavement below was justified. He sprinted down the street, years of dancing and soccer finally being useful, and ended up ducking into a bar to hide.

 

The nice bartender cleaned the cuts on his hands and wrapped them up with some gauze and gave him some water. Jeno never noticed the bar emptying; never thought the sudden silence was odd.

 

Completely lost in thought until he realized Jaemin had found him.

 

9:42 PM

 

“Please don’t run away.”

 

The glass of water is knocked over in Jeno's haste to leave. His stool falls over with a dull _thud_ , and his sneakers squeak against the bamboo flooring. The door is quickly in front of him, but as Jeno pulls, he's met with the rattling of the lock holding it in place.

 

His face pales, and his stomach drops to his feet when he understands that he's locked inside. Locked inside _with Jaemin_. Jeno yanks on the handle again, but it yields the same results.

 

“Jeno, please.”

 

Jaemin sounds tired. Like he's exhausted from chasing after him. The small, petty part of Jeno rears its ugly head in satisfaction. Jeno shakes it away.

 

“Just listen, please.”

 

Jeno doesn't move from in front of the door, doesn't turn to face him. He hears Jaemin stand, hears his footsteps as he approaches. Jeno's heart feels like it’s going to beat its way out of his ribcage and onto the floor where it'll whither and die like his will to live.

 

“If you never want to see me again after this, I'll understand, but I need to tell you this.”

 

Jeno can see Jaemin's hand hovering by his shoulder in his periphery, can see the slight shake due to his nerves. Jeno inhales a shuddering breath, turns his head ever so slightly so that he can see Jaemin through his fringe.

 

Jaemin's Adam's apple bobs, his tongue peaks out to wet his lips, and, to Jeno's almost horror, Jaemin drops to his knees and bows, his forehead resting against the floor.

 

“I will never be able to apologize enough for how I acted as a child. There is no excuse for my past behavior, but please believe me when I say that I have reflected back and have changed. I want to start over with you, Lee Jeno, if you'll give me the chance.” A pause. “I'm not a bad person anymore, and I deeply regret ever making you feel bad about how you are and things you can't change about yourself. All I ask for is a second chance I know I don't deserve.”

 

Jeno watches as Jaemin's shoulders shake, and he belatedly realizes he's crying. Jeno blinks back his own tears, swallows the sudden lump in his throat, and slowly descends.

 

He’s on his knees, sitting on his calves, facing Jaemin, who hasn't lifted his head from the floor. He reaches out, his fingers trembling like leaves in the wind, and gently rests his hand in Jaemin's pink hair. Jaemin stiffens as he waits for his judgment.

 

“I'm weak,” Jeno starts, “not physically, but emotionally. I think that may partly be your fault, but I can't find it in myself to hurt anyone.

 

“As much as I want you to hurt for what you did to me, I can't. I'll give you your second chance, Na Jaemin, but I don't forgive you.”

 

Jaemin looks up, eyes glossy and tears cascading down his cheeks, yet still manages to smile.

 

“I won’t mess it up.”

 

Somehow, Jeno manages to smile too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just gotta say, all the kudos and comments and everything just makes me wanna cry. I never expected something I wrote off of a whim would get this much love 
> 
> Anyway, Nomin is mostly resolved (as in Jeno won't sprint away whenever he sees Jaemin) and next up is the much anticipated Markhyuck! Will it be a complete shitshow? Leave your guesses below!


	12. Chapter 12

10:02 PM

 

**99 problems and mark being str8 is one of them**

 

**_Mom_ ** _ and  _ **_kill me pls_ ** _ are online  _

 

**kill me pls:** so this dumbass can take me to prom

 

**kill me pls:** matching tuxes and everything 

 

**kill me pls:** aND SLOW DANCE W ME

 

**kill me pls:** but holding my hand is suddenly too gay for him wtf 

 

**Mom:** Donghyuck

 

**Mom:** Mark isn’t gay 

 

**kill me pls:** how does ten hyung make straight boys gay 

 

**Mom:** Ten is

 

**Mom:** well in the nicest way possible a slut 

 

**Mom:** and it’s only for one night anyway it’s nothing long term 

 

**Mom:** and why am I conspiring with you about this anyway 

 

**kill me pls:** bc no one else would listen to me 

 

**Mom:** have you ever thought about oh I dunno 

 

**Mom:** telling Mark 

 

**kill me pls:** hahaha ur so funny hyung 

 

**kill me pls:** i'll take what i can get 

 

**Mom:** sigh 

 

**Mom:** have you tried dating other people?

 

**kill me pls:** yeah

 

**kill me pls:** i went out with one of the australians 

 

**kill me pls:** he rlly showed me what its like down under 

 

**Mom:** Hyuck you're like one of my kids 

 

**Mom:** I didn't need to know that 

 

**kill me pls:** u asked 

 

**Mom:** but what happened to that relationship?

 

**kill me pls:** he realized i loved mark so he broke it off 

 

**kill me pls:** it was fun n all tho 

 

**Mom:** you do understand that the only way forward is to more or less confess 

 

**kill me pls:** and ruin our friendship?

 

**Mom:** Mark wouldn't drop you because you have a crush on him 

 

**kill me pls:** it's more than a crush hyung 

 

**kill me pls:** i wanna date him 

 

**kill me pls:** for like the rest of my existence 

 

**Mom:** then you gotta tell him, Hyuck 

 

**Mom:** he probably already knows anyway 

 

**kill me pls:** WHAT

 

**Mom:** you aren't subtle

 

**kill me pls:** I WOULD END MYSELF 

 

**kill me pls:** what did i do to deserve this ;;

 

**Mom:** do you want that listed alphabetically or chronologically 

 

**kill me pls:** UR SUPPOSED TO BE ON MY SIDE HYUNG 

 

**Mom:** I'm not taking sides

 

**Mom:** I love you and Mark equally so it wouldn't be fair to either of you if I did 

 

**Mom:** and I can’t really give you advice if you won't act on anything 

 

**kill me pls:** why do u have to be a voice of reason hyung 

 

**Mom:** just tell him, Hyuck

 

**Mom:** Mark's a nice guy

 

**kill me pls:** have u seen him play hockey 

 

**Mom:** yes, but that is besides the point 

 

**kill me pls:** hes so canadian it hurts 

 

**Mom:** Hyuck 

 

**kill me pls:** i'll think about it 

 

\---

 

1:12 AM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_Actually satan, Na Jaemin, token het,_ ** _ and  _ **_honey skin ten_ ** _ are online  _

 

**honey skin ten:** why are yall awake 

 

**honey skin ten:** esp u jaem u have an 8am class 

 

**Na Jaemin:** hyung i cant thank you enough 

 

**honey skin ten:** i was just tired of ur bullshit 

 

**Actually satan:** nah u love us 

 

**token het:** are you ever gonna set your nickname minnie 

 

**Na Jaemin:** oh yeah 

 

**_Na Jaemin_ ** _ set their nickname as  _ **_ten hyung is god_ **

 

**honey skin ten:** uh no 

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _ changed  _ **_ten hyung is god_ ** _ 's nickname to  _ **_sunshine_ **

 

**sunshine:** let me worship you :( 

 

**Actually satan:** hey i thought i was sunshine 

 

**sunshine:** no ur actually satan hyuck 

 

**honey skin ten:** nickname dont lie 

 

**Actually satan:** :(

 

**Actually satan:** mark defend my honor 

 

**token het:** what honor 

 

**token het:** last week you said you'd blow whoever bought you churros 

 

**honey skin ten:** okay but have u ever had a churro mark 

 

**Actually satan:** ten hyung gets it

 

**honey skin ten:** never said i was a good example tho lmao 

 

**sunshine:** who bought you churros then 

 

**sunshine:** you were eating them at practice 

 

**sunshine:** yuta hyung looked like he was gonna snap your neck 

 

**Actually satan:** mark did 

 

**token het:** will you ever respect me

 

**Actually satan:** no

 

**sunshine:** no 

 

**honey skin ten: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 

**token het:** hyung no 

 

**token het:** nothing happened 

 

**honey skin ten:** just how convenient 

 

**honey skin ten:** that hyuck says that 

 

**honey skin ten:** then u buy him churros

 

**honey skin ten:** hmmmmmmmmmmmm

 

**Actually satan:** u are actually the worst hyung 

 

**Actually satan:** shouldnt u be protecting our innocence 

 

**honey skin ten:** what innocence 

 

**sunshine:** he's not wrong 

 

**honey skin ten:** the only innocent one here is mark 

 

**token het:** uh not completely 

 

**honey skin ten:** did u finally lose ur v card 

 

**honey skin ten:** bc we gotta celebrate if u did 

 

**token het:** wait why 

 

**sunshine:** because it's an accomplishment 

 

**sunshine:** we have a cake planned and everything 

 

**honey skin ten:** so are u finally a man markie 

 

**token het:** not

 

**token het:** exactly?

 

**honey skin ten:** boo 

 

**sunshine:** lame 

 

**token het:** jaemin you're younger than me wtf 

 

**sunshine:** and clearly more experienced 

 

**token het:** _ @Birthgiver  _ hyung they're bullying me

 

**honey skin ten:** im sure someone here would gladly give u a hand 

 

**token het:** ??

 

**_Lee Donghyuck_ ** _ added  _ **_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ to a private group _

 

**Lee Donghyuck:** HYUNG

 

**Lee Donghyuck:** NO 

 

**Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul:** what u want markie gay right 

 

**_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ set their nickname as  _ **_Ten_ **

 

**Lee Donghyuck:** WELL YA BUT

 

**Ten:** hyuckie i have made many a straight gay 

 

**Ten:** trust me

 

**Ten:** i'll have markie not just coming out of the closet 

 

**Ten:** but falling

 

**Ten:** 69ing you 

 

**Ten:** knuckle deep in ur asshole 

 

**Ten:** and ill take ur lack of response as a yes 

 

**Ten:** that or u popped a boner 

 

**Lee Donghyuck:** I DID NOT 

 

**Ten:** dont lie to ur king 

 

**_Lee Donghyuck_ ** _ left the group  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really have anything to say besides y'all are the actual sweetest ❤
> 
> Also @ my Americans/Canadians, any of y'all planning on seeing NCT 127 on their America tour? I'm gonna try to to to Chicago to see them since it's the closest but that's still like...6 hours away lmao


	13. Chapter 13

8:22 AM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_senpai_ ** _ and  _ **_tsundere_ ** _ are online  _

 

**senpai:** i'll be going back to japan for a few days 

 

**tsundere:** why?

 

**senpai:** wedding 

 

**senpai:** thought i could avoid it but

 

**senpai:** i'm actually in it so 

 

**tsundere:** wont u get behind 

 

**tsundere:** and ur coach would murder u 

 

**senpai:** i can always get notes 

 

**senpai:** and theres no important games or anything just practice 

 

**_kun is dead to me_ ** _ is online  _

 

**kun is dead to me:** shouldn't you be singing hallelujah or smth 

 

**kun is dead to me:** or are you going to miss hyung 

 

**tsundere:** hahahahahaha 

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**senpai:** :( 

 

**kun is dead to me:** so what's going on with you two 

 

**senpai:** wdym 

 

**kun is dead to me:** sicheng curves you like every day 

 

**kun is dead to me:** dont you get like

 

**kun is dead to me:** disheartened or smth 

 

**senpai:** ?

 

**senpai:** sichengie doesn't curve me 

 

**kun is dead to me:** what 

 

**senpai:** i gotta go on my run 

 

**senpai:** later 

 

**_senpai_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**kun is dead to me:** wait hyung what did you mean 

 

**kun is dead to me:** ghfjdkdla 

 

**_kun is dead to me_ ** _ is offline  _

 

\---

 

10:57 AM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_McMochiFace, mamabear,_ ** _ and  _ **_nomnomnomnom_ ** _ are online  _

 

**McMochiFace:** I WANT TO STROKE HIS FACE

 

**McMochiFace:** HES SO CUTE 

 

**McMochiFace:** LIKE A MARSHMALLOW

 

**nomnomnomnom:** what are u going on about 

 

**mamabear:** theres a new chinese exchange student

 

**McMochiFace:** ND HES SO NICE AND I WANT TO DIE 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** oh maknae has a crush~

 

**McMochiFace:** U SHUT UR WHORE MOUTH 

 

**mamabear:** language 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** imma kick your ass one of these days 

 

**McMochiFace:** TRY JT HOE

 

**mamabear:** knock it off 

 

**mamabear:** whats his name sungie 

 

**McMochiFace:** chenle 

 

**McMochiFace:** but he said i can call him lele 

 

**McMochiFace:** hes too pure for this world 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** awww ur actually cute when ur soft 

 

**McMochiFace:** i am not soft 

 

**McMochiFace:** just emo 

 

**mamabear:** just ask him out jisungie 

 

**McMochiFace:** lmao 

 

**McMochiFace:** hed never say yes 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** invite him to a game 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** he'll probs go anyway bc china line goes too 

 

**McMochiFace:** holy shit ur a genius 

 

**mamabear:** language 

 

**McMochiFace:** but what do i say 

 

**mamabear:** “hey would you like to go to the university game with me” 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** ^ 

 

**mamabear:** and we'll all be there too 

 

**McMochiFace:** okay but if he falls in love w ur stupidly perfect face im jumping off a bridge

 

**nomnomnomnom:** oof that could be a problem

 

**mamabear:** ?

 

**nomnomnomnom:** hyung all of us lowkey were in love with u at some point 

 

**McMochiFace:** yeah nd we all hated jaehyun hyung lol 

 

**mamabear:** really? 

 

**mamabear:** but jae's a sweetheart 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** he gets to kiss u and stuff 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** we were jealous 

 

**McMochiFace:** but now ur the mom friend so its chill 

 

**mamabear:** huh i had no idea 

 

**McMochiFace:** so ur not meeting chenle 

 

**nomnomnomnom:** good call maknae 

 

**mamabear:** but i want to see who has you so whipped :( 

 

**McMochiFace:** if u wear a bag over ur head then sure 

 

\---

 

11:15 AM

 

**99 problems and mark being str8 is one of them**

 

**_kill me pls_ ** _ is online  _

 

**_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ joined  _ **_99 problems and mark being str8 is one of them_ **

 

**_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_ ** _ set their nickname as  _ **_fairy gaymother_ **

 

**fairy gaymother:** so this is the chat u were talking abt 

 

**kill me pls:** yeah it was just me n kun hyung 

 

**kill me pls:** but ur like a gay god so 

 

**fairy gaymother:** tru 

 

**fairy gaymother:** and we'll get markie falling in love w u dont worry young grasshopper 

 

**kill me pls:** so like 

 

**kill me pls:** what should i do 

 

**kill me pls:** he doesn't realize im flirting with him 

 

**fairy gaymother:** well if memory serves correct 

 

**fairy gaymother:** he wasn't all too happy when u started dating felix 

 

**fairy gaymother:** so maybe stop trying so hard w mark and direct ur attention on someone else 

 

**kill me pls:** like who 

 

**fairy gaymother:** someone who wont like u 

 

**fairy gaymother:** bc that would get messy 

 

**fairy gaymother:** wait i know 

 

**_Huang Renjun_ ** _ joined  _ **_99 problems and mark being str8 is one of them_ **

 

**kill me pls:** OH HELL NO 

 

**fairy gaymother:** it's the perfect plan 

 

**Huang Renjun:** why am i here 

 

**fairy gaymother:** renjunnie~ 

 

**fairy gaymother:** imma need u to start flirting w hyuck 

 

**Huang Renjun:** id rather choke 

 

**kill me pls:** same 

 

**fairy gaymother:** it's for the dick hyuck 

 

**Huang Renjun:** wait ur trying to make ur token het gay?

 

**Huang Renjun:** good luck sweetie 

 

**fairy gaymother:** now now injun 

 

**fairy gaymother:** jealousy is a catalyst 

 

**kill me pls:** u couldn't have picked anyone else 

 

**kill me pls:** literally anyone else 

 

**fairy gaymother:** u forget im part of china line too hyuck 

 

**fairy gaymother:** renjun is perfect for the job 

 

**Huang Renjun:** i didnt agree to this wtf 

 

**fairy gaymother:** u agreed when u joined the chat 

 

**fairy gaymother:** now get flirty 

 

**kill me pls:** right now?

 

**fairy gaymother:** yes 

 

**kill me pls:** uh 

 

**kill me pls:** i like ur socks? 

 

**Huang Renjun:** hes hopeless 

 

**fairy gaymother:** dw

 

**fairy gaymother:** this will be a full on transformation 

 

**fairy gaymother:** rocky theme song and everything 

 

**Huang Renjun:** whos rocky 

 

**fairy gaymother:** …

 

**fairy gaymother:** but first we binge the rocky movies 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so I was very uninspired for awhile so sorry if this chapter feels a little forced? Also, 600+ kudos? I am actually shook yall are the sweetest


	14. extra: when johnny met ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So originally I was saving all the extras for when the main story ended as ~bonus content~ but I am just so uninspired for the texts and you can't force something to be funny so, here you go. Extras will now be for when I can't write text version chapters. 
> 
> Not necessary to read and entirely self-indulgent 
> 
> Smut ahead, and I'm blind to my mistakes so keep that in mind I suppose.

Johnny's sitting on the couch in the living room, PS4 controller in hand, eyes tracking an enemy’s movement on the TV screen as he scopes in for a headshot when Jaehyun graciously rips the power cord out of the wall. The screen immediately goes black, PS4 beeping as it powers off, and Johnny is left slack jawed as he stares at his roommate, waiting for an explanation.

 

“Dude,” Jaehyun starts in a tone that sounds too much like Taeyong, “I am not letting you sit around when you just graduated from the police academy. We're celebrating.” 

 

It's true; after a gruelling eight months of intense physical training and more tests than Johnny cares to remember, Johnny received highest honors and was given his blues. Jaehyun and Taeyong both attended, but Doyoung and the kids missed out due to school, and Taeyong had cried profusely while blubbering about how proud he was. 

 

Now Jaehyun's standing in front of him, hands on his hips, expression hard as stone as he waits for a response. 

 

“We already celebrated, Jae,” Johnny sighs as he sits the controller to the side. 

 

“Not with alcohol,” Jaehyun sing-songs. “There's a bar down the street advertising dollar beer, and we're going.” 

 

Johnny shoots him a look. “I haven't been a cop for longer than eight hours and you're already suggesting I get shitfaced?” 

 

Jaehyun joins him on the couch and slings his arm around Johnny's shoulders. The grin on his face has Johnny trying to inch away, but they’re both around the same size so his attempt at escape fails. 

 

“Not shitfaced,” Jaehyun corrects. “But definitely get a few beers in you and maybe get you someone cute to bring back and have a good time.”

 

Johnny hasn't slept with anyone for almost a year; the stress of the academy didn't allow him time for any sort of fooling around. He looks at Jaehyun thoughtfully, and maybe he can let himself go for the night. It’s Friday anyway, and him and Jaehyun haven't had any sort of bro time in awhile. 

 

“What time are we leaving?” Johnny relents, flinching when Jaehyun squeals. 

 

“At eight. I'll have Taeyong come do your hair,” Jaehyun says, squeezing Johnny's shoulders in a half assed embrace. 

 

Johnny sighs again. He better start looking for an outfit. 

 

\---

 

The bar Jaehyun drags him to is sketchy at best. The front door is in an alleyway lit up by neon signs, and Johnny can hear the rock music from down the street. Jaehyun assures him it’s fine, and when they walk inside, Johnny agrees that it is indeed fine. 

 

The inside is clean even with all the patrons packed inside like sardines. Tables are scattered about while booths line the walls. Waitresses wearing tops cut too low and shorts a little too short scramble about to take care of the customers, and one stops to tell them the only seats available are at the bar itself. 

 

Johnny scans the crowd but doesn't recognize anyone. He follows Jaehyun to the bar and sits next to him on the stools. Johnny lazily watches the two bartenders, one male and one female, refill cups and pitchers with various types of alcohol, and he’s slightly impressed with their efficiency. 

 

“Wow,” he hears Jaehyun say over the music. 

 

Jaehyun's nudging his arm with his shoulder and tilts his head in the direction of the male bartender. The lighting in the building isn’t the best or most flattering, but the bar is bathed in a blacklight and the bartender's smile is blinding. 

 

Johnny catches his eye, and soon the bartender is in front of him and Jaehyun. Jaehyun gives him a look that reads  _ you better flirt with him _ even though that is Johnny's intention.

 

“I don’t think I've seen you two around here before,” he says, and Johnny has to stop himself from melting. His voice is like ambrosia, sweet and smooth. “What are we having tonight?”

 

Jaehyun orders for the both of them, and when the bartender turns his back to them, Jaehyun kicks him and wildly motions with his hands. 

 

As their drinks are placed in front of them, Johnny asks, “Will you be on the menu later?” 

 

He sees Jaehyun facepalming in his periphery; surely he's heard that line  _ thousands _ of times, but when the bartender shyly looks to the side with a small giggle, Johnny instantly knows he'll be the one he's taking home tonight. 

 

“Play your cards right,” he responds, “and I just might be.” 

 

\---

 

Ten is very handsy, Johnny learns. It’s 2 in the morning, and they're nowhere near Johnny's apartment building when Ten jumps him. He pushes Johnny up against a brick wall and reaches up to slide his fingers in Johnny's meticulously styled hair to pull him down for one of the sloppiest and by far the hottest kiss Johnny has ever experienced. It's all tongue and teeth, but Ten's smaller frame molds into Johnny's, his thick thighs straddling one of his own. 

 

Johnny groans into Ten's mouth, his own hands locked firmly around Ten's waist. He's so turned on, a year's worth of abstinence finally getting to him, and when Ten pulls away with a gasp and asks him, “Well, aren't you gonna fuck me?” Johnny falls apart. 

 

He spins them around, Ten squeaking as Johnny wraps his hands around the back of his thighs and easily lifts him. Johnny mouths at Ten's neck and nips at his sharp jaw, smirking as he feels Ten's pulse jump against his lips. 

 

“I have every intention of doing just that,” Johnny says, his voice dropping into a lower octave. “But are you going to behave long enough so we can get back to my apartment?” 

 

Ten whimpers and nods, fingernails leaving crescents in Johnny's bare biceps. Johnny lowers him back down on the sidewalk, and he's never seen someone so wrecked without sex before. The saliva on Ten's bruised mouth glistens; his eyes are blown, pupils taking up nearly the entirety of the deep brown; his neck and ears are flushed; the foundation on his face prevents his cheeks from blushing, which Johnny finds disappointing. 

 

He'll be sweating it off in a little bit, Johnny reasons. 

 

The walk takes no longer than five minutes, and when they reach the door, Johnny shoves Ten against it, hands pulling at his shirt to feel the heated skin underneath. Ten tips his chin up to kiss him, his own fingers seeking out Johnny's abdomen and moaning when he feels solid muscle. 

 

“Fuck, you're beautiful,” Johnny says between kisses. He sadly takes his hand from Ten's waist to find his keys and manages to unlock the door without looking. 

 

They're stumbling inside, both of them kicking off their shoes while pulling at the other's clothes. Johnny leads them to the couch and falls back when the back of his thighs meet the cushions. Ten immediately crawls into his lap, thighs on either side of Johnny's hips and his ass on Johnny's half-hard cock. 

 

Ten's rolling his hips in the filthiest way imaginable, hands exploring the broad plain of Johnny's torso and mouth sucking bruises into his shoulder. Johnny has handfuls of Ten's ass, his hips rolling up to grind against Ten's. 

 

“You should really take these off,” Johnny suggests, tracing around Ten's hips to the button of his skinny jeans. 

 

Ten smirks as he shimmies out of Johnny's lap. He sways his hips to a song only he hears, and Johnny tries not to choke as he realizes he's receiving a strip show. Skinny jeans are without question the most un-sexy thing to take off, but somehow, Ten manages to remove the garment, revealing inch after inch of bronze skin, without ever breaking eye contact or tripping over himself. 

 

Johnny bites his lip, eyes trailing over Ten's mostly nude body and stops at the bulge in his boxers. His fingers nimbly unbutton his own jeans, and he lifts his hips to take them off. Ten eyes Johnny's crotch, eyes the bulge he created, when suddenly he asks where the bathroom is. 

 

Johnny wordlessly points towards the bathroom door, confused when Ten stoops down to pick up his jeans, and doesn't say a word when the door slams. He waits, and every so often he reaches down to his lap to palm his erection to keep himself hard, and just when he thinks that maybe Ten climbed out the window, the bathroom door opens again and he's marching out, completely naked. 

 

He drops to his knees between Johnny's legs, eyes burning with determination as he reaches for the waistband of Johnny's boxers. He lifts his hips to help Ten slide them down his toned thighs, and Johnny watches Ten audibly gulp as he wraps his fingers around his cock. 

 

Johnny doesn't blame him; his dick is about the size of Ten's forearm. 

 

Ten takes the head into his mouth, tonguing his slit and tasting his precum. Johnny gasps as Ten works his way down, stroking what he can’t reach with his hand. Ten's mindful of his teeth as he hollows his cheeks and sucks, making Johnny's hand fly into his hair. 

 

Moonlight softly filters through the cracks in the curtains, reflecting off of the sweat on the sharp angles on Ten's body. His hair looks bluish in the cool lighting, and Johnny tightens his grip in the strands. Ten is the most beautiful person Johnny has ever had the pleasure of ever meeting, and Johnny's best friends with Lee Taeyong. 

 

“Can I fuck you? Please,” Johnny breathes. 

 

Ten looks up at him through his lashes, tears dotted in the corners of his eyes, lips stretched around the girth of his cock. Johnny could come at the sight, and almost does. Ten pulls off with a wet pop and absentmindedly rubs his jaw. 

 

“Isn't that what I'm here for?” Ten asks innocently. 

 

Johnny is up on his feet immediately, gathering Ten in his arms and practically sprints to his bedroom. He deposits Ten on his bed and crawls on top of him, balancing his weight on one arm while the other reaches between their bodies to stroke Ten's erection. Ten moans as he grips Johnny's biceps, head falling to the side and giving Johnny all the free access to his throat. 

 

He's sucking on Ten's pulse point as he works Ten's cock. He thumbs the slit, smearing his precum and using it as lube to ease the friction. Ten bucks against him, his thigh knocking into Johnny's dick. 

 

“Fuck me,” Ten whines. 

 

“I will,” Johnny promises. 

 

Johnny draws Ten's orgasm from him. Ten shudders beneath him with a loud, drawn out moan that he knows will wake the neighbors. His cum splatters on his stomach and Johnny's fingers. Ten pants beneath him, fringe sticking to his forehead as sweat drips down his brow. 

 

Johnny sits back and reaches for his nightstand. In the second drawer are lube and condoms that have been long forgotten in his self-inflicted abstinence. He feels Ten watching his every move, watching how the muscles and tendons stretch and flex. As he pops the cap on the bottle, Johnny glances a look at him, and his mouth dries at the sight. 

 

Moonlight is very flattering for Ten, Johnny decides. It glistens off of his sweat like diamonds, and the dark, half lidded gaze he's receiving is the pure definition of lust. Ten swirls his fingers in his own cum, and Johnny's impressed by his refractory period. 

 

Ten parts his thighs wider as Johnny kneels between them, lube coated fingers seeking out his entrance. His other hand runs up Ten's thigh, and Johnny notes that he shaves. 

 

The first finger goes in easily enough. Ten lightly grunts as he's penetrated, and Johnny shallowly thrusts to open him up. Ten's back arches when Johnny brushes his prostate, and Johnny decides to tease him a bit when he slides in a second finger. 

 

He deliberately misses that sweet spot, opting to scissor his fingers instead. Johnny smirks as Ten gradually gets frustrated yet he still pushes back against Johnny's wrist. 

 

“Stop being an asshole,” Ten pouts. 

 

Johnny chuckles. “Don't worry. That'll be the last thing on your mind soon.”

 

Ten lightly laughs back. “Don't threaten me with a good time.”

 

This is easy, Johnny thinks. Maybe it’s just Ten, or maybe Johnny's never hooked up with the right person. 

 

He continues finger fucking Ten until he's begging for Johnny's cock. Johnny happily obliges him and slides a condom down his length and liberally smears more lube than probably necessary on top. The last thing Johnny needs is a trip to the ER. 

 

Johnny lines himself up to Ten's puckered entrance, and he looks at him once more to make sure Ten wants it. Ten enthusiastically nods, and Johnny slowly starts pushing himself inside. 

 

Ten's tight. Johnny expects as much since he's so tiny, but if the stretch is making Ten uncomfortable, he's not letting it show. He takes it inch by inch, only letting a small pained whimper out when Johnny's about halfway inside. 

 

“You're...big,” Ten manages as he squirms, fingers digging into Johnny's forearms. 

 

“I'm aware,” Johnny responds. “We can stop if you want.”

 

Ten shakes his head. “Mama didn’t raise a bitch.” 

 

Johnny laughs, hips canting forward slightly. His thrusts are light and shallow, and he doesn't force anymore of his length inside of Ten's body. As Ten adjusts to Johnny's size, he begins pushing his hips back against him. 

 

“Let me,” Ten says. 

 

Johnny raises an eyebrow. “You want to be on top?”

 

Ten nods with a soft, “Wanna ride you.” 

 

Again, Johnny obliges him. He pulls out and moves to sit back against the headboard as Ten works his way into his lap. Ten grips Johnny's cock and lines it up to his entrance and sinks down. 

 

Johnny groans as Ten's warm walls engulf him, swallowing his cock in a tight velvety heat that Johnny could easily become addicted to. Ten works his way down slowly, and when Johnny expects him to stop, Ten continues, taking every inch until he's fully seated in his lap. 

 

Ten's mouth is agape, eyes blown wide. Johnny waits for some form of pain to escape, but to his surprise, Ten lets out a high pitched moan. 

 

The old lady down the hall will definitely be sliding a Jesus pamphlet under Johnny's front door in the morning. 

 

Tears spring in Ten's eyes as he rocks himself in Johnny's lap. Johnny grips his waist to help him bounce, and when he does, Ten relentlessly rides him, hands holding Johnny's shoulders like he'll die if he lets go. 

 

Johnny sucks on Ten's throat, leaving a trail of pink bruises that will fade come morning. He fully wraps his arms around Ten's torso, pulling him impossibly closer. Ten slows, and Johnny guesses it's because his thighs are quickly tiring out, so Johnny pushes Ten forward so that he's on his back. He has Ten practically folded in half as his hips surge forward causing Ten to cry out. 

 

He abuses Ten's prostate, alternating between slow, deep rolls of his hips and quick snaps. Ten throws his head back as Johnny brings him to his second peak, and without much thought, Johnny reaches for Ten's neck and wraps both of his hands around his throat. 

 

Ten gasps as the light yet solid pressure gently cuts off his air, and the next thing he sees is pure white as he comes hard, pleasure lighting up every nerve in his body. His spine goes rigid as the rest of his body spasms, and he feels Johnny's cock pulsing inside his ass as he comes as well. 

 

Johnny's bedroom is hot and reeks of sex; the only sound is their labored breathing. Ten's lower back already hurts, and the rest of his body feels like jello. Johnny slowly pulls out of him, and Ten is left feeling empty. 

 

Johnny cleans up, wiping the dry cum off of Ten's stomach and manhandles him under the covers since Ten can't do it himself. They're spooning, even though they're both covered in sweat, but Ten doesn't care. 

 

Ten's on the verge of sleep yet they talk; Ten learns that Johnny's a cop and Johnny learns of Ten's dance background. They talk about their friends and how most of them attend the same college. As Ten's breathing evens out and his jaw slacks, Johnny finds himself kissing the crown of his head and wraps him tighter in his arms. 

 

Come morning, when the sun is just over the horizon, Johnny wakes to the sound of the front door opening and closing and finds himself alone. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you're asking yourself "where has this bitch been in the last month" I explain myself down below lol

9:34 AM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_honey skin ten, token het,_ ** _ and  _ **_kun is dead to me_ ** _ are online _

 

**honey skin ten:** guysgugshyyevugegie

 

**honey skin ten:** i need one of you hoes to hide me

 

**token het:** whats wrong hyung 

 

**honey skin ten:** sicheng is going to fucking murder me

 

**kun is dead to me:** good 

 

**token het:** why?

 

**honey skin ten:** i killed kaku 

 

**token het:** who is kaku?

 

**kun is dead to me:** how did you manage that 

 

**honey skin ten:** sichengs cactus 

 

**honey skin ten:** and the only thing he loves in this world 

 

**honey skin ten:** i knocked it over and it like

 

**honey skin ten:** snapped in half 

 

**kun is dead to me:** you a dead man 

 

**kun is dead to me:** rip in peace 

 

**token het:** but its just a cactus?

 

**honey skin ten:** YOU DONT UNDERSTAMD MARK

 

**honey skin ten:** SICHENG CHERISHES THIS THUNG 

 

**honey skin ten:** IDK WHY THO

 

**kun is dead to me:** did u tell him 

 

**honey skin ten:** ofc 

 

**honey skin ten:** im not that shitty of q friend 

 

**kun is dead to me:** debatable 

 

**honey skin ten:** choke 

 

**token het:** you can hide out here hyung 

 

**token het:** i'm not doing anything 

 

**kun is dead to me:** ? 

 

**kun is dead to me:** dont you walk hyuck to his classes soon

 

**token het:** he said hes walking with renjun today 

 

**honey skin ten:** imma be there soon

 

**token het:** door's unlocked 

 

**_honey skin ten_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**token het:** does hyung love his cactus that much?

 

**kun is dead to me:** oh yeah 

 

**kun is dead to me:** he checks on it like all the time 

 

**token het:** maybe one of his family got it for him?

 

**kun is dead to me:** maybe 

 

**kun is dead to me:** nobody really knows tbh 

 

**token het:** so ten hyung is gonna die 

 

**kun is dead to me:** basically 

 

**kun is dead to me:** unless kun hyung intervenes 

 

**_senpai_ ** _ is online  _

 

**senpai:** did i read that right 

 

**kun is dead to me:** wdym 

 

**senpai:** ten killed kaku? 

 

**senpai:** the notifs go by too quick on my lockscreen 

 

**token het:** he said he did 

 

**senpai:** aw that's sad :(

 

**kun is dead to me:** it's literally just a cactus 

 

**senpai:** ik but i gave it to sicheng 

 

**kun is dead to me:** what

 

**token het:** what

 

**_sunshine_ ** _ is online  _

 

**sunshine:** what 

 

**_Birthgiver_ ** _ is online  _

 

**Birthgiver:** what 

 

**Birthgiver:** Yuta, Sicheng has had Kaku for almost four years 

 

**senpai:** wow has it been that long 

 

**Birthgiver:** yes? 

 

**Birthgiver:** I remember him having it in China while he was still in high school 

 

**kun is dead to me:** hyung are you hiding something 

 

**senpai:** ?

 

**senpai:** no? 

 

**sunshine:** it feels like you aren't telling us something 

 

**token het:** didn't you meet sicheng hyung in college? 

 

**senpai:** no he wanted to go to the same school as me 

 

**kun is dead to me:** ???????????

 

**sunshine:** what 

 

**Birthgiver:** I am very lost so you're saying you knew Sicheng before coming to Seoul? 

 

**senpai:** well duh 

 

**senpai:** we've been together for six years 

 

**Birthgiver:** what

 

**token het:** what

 

**sunshine:** what

 

**kun is dead to me:** what

 

**senpai:** gotta go on my run later

 

**_senpai_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**Birthgiver:** YOU GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE

 

**sunshine:** oh no mom is in caps mode 

 

**kun is dead to me:** but? sicheng? curves? him? every? day? 

 

**Birthgiver:** _ @tsundere  _ ONLINE. NOW. 

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is online _

 

**tsundere:** what do you want 

 

**Birthgiver:** YOU'VE BEEN DATING YUTA FOR SIX YEARS AND NEVER TOLD US? 

 

**tsundere:** hahahahahahahahaha

 

**_tsundere_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**kun is dead to me:** pretty sure that's a yes 

 

**sunshine:** how did nobody notice

 

**token het:** well no one ever asked i think 

 

**Birthgiver:** IT MAKES NO SENSE 

 

**Birthgiver:** SICHENG WAS A SOPHOMORE IN HIGH SCHOOL SIX YEARS AGO

 

**Birthgiver:** AND IN CHINA 

 

**Birthgiver:** HOW COULD THEY HAVE POSSIBLY MET

 

**token het:** internet? 

 

**sunshine:** yeah online dating was a thing back then

 

**Birthgiver:** YOU WERE BOTH LIKE ELEVEN BACK THEN SHUSH 

 

**token het:** hey i was 13 :( 

 

**kun is dead to me:** but that doesnt really change the fact that sicheng only spoke chinese 

 

**kun is dead to me:** so like how did they communicate 

 

**Birthgiver:** MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHY DIDN'T EITHER OF THEM SAY ANYTHING 

 

**token het:** oh ten hyung is here brb

 

**_token het_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**sunshine:** keep it a secret maybe? 

 

**kun is dead to me:** yuta cant shut up for more than two minutes 

 

**sunshine:** shit u right 

 

**Birthgiver:** this is giving me a headache 

 

**Birthgiver:** at me if one if them comes on 

 

**sunshine:** k 

 

**Birthgiver:** don't “k” me 

 

**sunshine:** potassium 

 

**kun is dead to me:** smart ass

 

**_Birthgiver_ ** _ is offline  _

 

**sunshine:** lmao i missed like all of my lecture for that 

 

**kun is dead to me:** just get notes off jeno 

 

**sunshine:** he was reading this over my shoulder lol 

  
**kun is dead to me:** yall are hopeless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my boyfriend of four years broke up with me so I had to be a depressed piece of shit for awhile. mind you I am an adult and we lived together and everything. I honestly thought he was the one but hey shit happens gang gang lol


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Donghyuck receives advice from an unlikely source (aka the Felix cameo I have been dying for)

7:12 PM

 

**Private chat**

 

**_Lee Donghyuck_ ** _ and  _ **_Felix Lee_ ** _ are online  _

 

**Felix:** you good hyuck? 

 

**Felix:** you seen down lately 

 

**Donghyuck:** i hate that you can see through my bullshit 

 

**Felix:** i mean we were together for awhile 

 

**Felix:** i know you 

 

**Felix:** you can still talk to me

 

**Donghyuck:** remember mark?

 

**Felix:** the reason we broke up? yep 

 

**Donghyuck:** hey you asked so you cant get salty

 

**Donghyuck:** i just

 

**Donghyuck:** care about him so much 

 

**Donghyuck:** and i want to tell him how i feel but

 

**Donghyuck:** i cant jeopardize our friendship 

 

**Felix:** mark's not evil or anything hyuck 

 

**Felix:** stuff might be awkward for awhile but keeping this secret is draining you 

 

**Donghyuck:** i cant lose him 

 

**Donghyuck:** i'd rather suffer than know i ruined what we already have 

 

**Felix:** donghyuck 

 

**Donghyuck:** he means so much to me

 

**Felix:** i know 

 

**Felix:** i see how you look at him 

 

**Felix:** and that's why you gotta tell him 

 

**Felix:** bc you're gonna lose your spark at this rate 

 

**Donghyuck:** hes so stupid 

 

**Felix:** i know you're scared and you have every reason to be 

 

**Felix:** have you told anyone?

 

**Donghyuck:** my hyungs know but they're useless

 

**Donghyuck:** they keep telling me to confess 

 

**Donghyuck:** or suck his dick 

 

**Donghyuck:** but they dont understand 

 

**Felix:** you can tell me 

 

**Donghyuck:** i just want him to be happy y'know? 

 

**Felix:** and you deserve happiness too 

 

**Donghyuck:** even if mark was gay 

 

**Donghyuck:** i probably wouldnt confess 

 

**Felix:** ?? 

 

**Donghyuck:** i feel like

 

**Donghyuck:** i wouldnt make him happy

 

**Donghyuck:** im too clingy 

 

**Donghyuck:** too annoying 

 

**Felix:** hyuck you gotta be nicer to yourself 

 

**Felix:** yes, you can be overbearing at times 

 

**Felix:** but that's who you are 

 

**Felix:** and you should never change who you are to make someone else happy 

 

**Felix:** if someone really loves and cares about you, they will accept you how you are 

 

**Donghyuck:** when did you get so wise huh 

 

**Felix:** just be a little braver, hyuck 

 

**Felix:** it takes five seconds of courage 

 

**Felix:** and it'll set you free 

 

**Donghyuck:** i dont know how 

 

**Donghyuck:** ten hyung keeps telling me to make him jealous but mark is too passive 

 

**Felix:** he's more protective of you than you think 

 

**Felix:** and isnt ten like the most chaotic gay there is?

 

**Donghyuck:** yeah that's hyung but i wouldnt trade him for the world 

 

**Felix:** i know you're probably sick of hearing it but tell him 

 

**Felix:** you can always hide here if you need to 

 

**Donghyuck:** can you walk with me after practice tomorrow?

 

**Felix:** of course hyuck 

 

**Felix:** what are you planning?

 

**Donghyuck:** i 

 

**Donghyuck:** i’m gonna tell mark 

 

**Donghyuck:** i've been ditching him lately for renjun to make him jealous 

 

**Donghyuck:** but i miss him 

 

**Donghyuck:** i miss my best friend 

 

**Felix:** okay 

 

**Felix:** i got you 

 

**Donghyuck:** thank you

 

**Felix:** do you want me to take you back to your dorm?

 

**Donghyuck:** yes please

 

\---

 

8:23 PM

 

**confident gays (and mark)**

 

**_kun is dead to me, honey skin ten, Supreme Overlord,_ ** _ and  _ **_sunshine_ ** _ are online _

 

**sunshine:** did i miss something in my exile 

 

**kun is dead to me:** not really why 

 

**sunshine:** bc i just saw hyuck with felix 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** does he have a kink for english names or something 

 

**honey skin ten:** hush junnie 

 

**kun is dead to me:** they could just be hanging out as friends or smth 

 

**sunshine:** idk but hyuck looked upset 

 

**sunshine:** they wouldnt get back together would they

 

**Supreme Overlord:** it's his life hes free to bang who he wants 

 

**honey skin ten:** renjuns not wrong 

 

**kun is dead to me:** oof mark isnt gonna be too happy

 

**sunshine:** wdym 

 

**honey skin ten:** mark hates him 

 

**honey skin ten:** which is sad bc felix is a sweetheart 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** it's not his place to dictate someone elses life 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** he needs to get his head out of his ass and realize hes gonna lose out on one of the best things in his life 

 

**honey skin ten:** aw junnie

 

**honey skin ten:** you do care 

 

**Supreme Overlord:** blocked 

 

**sunshine:** either way as long as hyuckie is happy I'm happy for him 

 

\---

 

9:02 AM

 

**just dudes being bros**

 

**_mamabear, McMochiFace, sushi!,_ ** _ and  _ **_ganggang_ ** _ are online _

 

**McMochiFace:** MOM

 

**McMochiFace:** MY SWEET ANGEL WHO I DONT DESERVE 

 

**McMochiFace:** ASKED ME TO GO TI A GAEM W HIM

 

**mamabear:** aw that's sweet jisungie 

 

**McMochiFace:** I PANICKED QND SAID NO

 

**McMochiFace:** NECKROPE PLS

 

**mamabear:** wtf 

 

**ganggang:** who?

 

**McMochiFace:** chenle 

 

**McMochiFace:** he looked so sad

 

**McMochiFace:** i want to DIE 

 

**sushi!:** it's okay small one! 

 

**sushi!:** just tell him you wanted to back the one to ask! :D 

 

**ganggang:** thats a great idea xuxi :D 

 

**McMochiFace:** i cant face him 

 

**McMochiFace:** DISHONOR ON ME 

 

**mamabear:** just do what xuxi said

 

**mamabear:** it'll be fine 

 

**McMochiFace:** but how do u know that 

 

**ganggang:** lele is nice jisungie :)

 

**ganggang:** trust us :D

 

**McMochiFace:** …

 

**McMochiFace:** okay

  
**_McMochiFace_ ** _ is offline _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys...I really wish I could bake all of you cookies. First of all, 800+ kudos? I honest to god cannot believe it. Second, I want to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter telling me to take care of myself. I'm better now, I promise :) I did a lot of soul searching and all of that in the last month and while I'm not 100% healed up, writing really does help since I can somewhat project my feelings and thoughts onto the characters. And above all, making you all happy makes me happy :D


End file.
